HMAS Hammersley
by CarlyBee96
Summary: Kate feels everything is going well in her life but when something goes wrong on Tomalsins Bay will Mike and Kate express there feelings for each other?
1. Chapter 1

_hey Guys this is my first ever fanfiction story it is a Sea Patrol fic so enjoy and by the way its a Mike/Kate story enjoy_

Chapter #1

It was the morning of a new day she was curled up in her blankets laying on her bed taking in the fresh air of the morning breeze, why its not always like this especially on a navy ship sometimes you dont go home for 3 days maybe even a week. she lay there nice and cosy in her bed very relaxed thinking to herself this is to good to be true, it wasnt even a minute before she came back to reality the phone was ringing she threw back my blankets and jumped out of bed to reach for the phone.

Kate McGregor she said as she answered the phone yep ill be there within an hour, it was the Navy duty calls. It was 0900 hours when I arrived on the HMAS HAMMERSLEY, kate was the last to arrive for the breifing there was only one seat left and that was her own seat the XO's seat next to the CO's seat who was indeed Mike Flynn the spunkiest man in the Navy. kate appoligized for her latenest and they got on with the briefing they had been appointed a task to pick up a man seeking refuge on Tomalsin's Bay.

The HMAS HAMMERSLEY left port at 0950 hours Kate sat in the XO's seat looking out at the ocean it felt like any other day on watch nothing but sea glorious sea all was quiet charge was texting his wife appologizing for leaving quickly this morning and not saying goodbye to his kids whom where just waking up to get ready for school, Bomber was getting annoyed at Buffer because he was getting all confuzed on what had actually happened to the guy that they arrested the previous day whilst RO just sat there quietly like usuall.

they arrived 200 meters out of shore on tomalsin's bay it was Kate who said away seaboat including Kate bomber, Charge, Buffer and 2dads they were ready for the task set ahead for them it wasn't until when they arrived on shore tomalsin's baythat they realised it wasnt all as quite was said to be this was no man seeking refuge this was a war against the welcomed and unwelcomed of tomalsin's bay see the guy who was seeking refuge was one of the welcomed who had been shot in the leg unfortunately when they arrived he had bled out.

they took out their guns and were sweeping the island when Bomber and Kate fell across a grenade the explosion rocked across the bay even the HAMMERSLEY heard it the explosian had sent Bomber and Kate flying into the air bomber was alright she landed on the sand but Kate wasnt, Kate landed on the rocks she was unconcious. Bomber used Kate's radio to call HAMMERSLEY, HAMMERSLEY this XRAY2 come in HAMMERSLEY, XRAY2 this is HAMMERSLEY what the Hell was that, that we heard said the CO

_thank you so much for reading please review that would be very much appreciated 3 Carly xoxo_

_Next Chapter: is Kate okay?_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey guys,  
>so i fixed this chapter up and i have obviously re posted it but if it doesnt make sense just send me a message and ill try and fix it up again : bit of a disaster chapter this one but anyway here it is the next chapter  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<em>  
><em><br>Chapter 2: _  
>"it was an explosion sir we fell across a grenade going back to the RHIB when it exploded it sent the XO and I flying in the air" Bomber radioed back " well are you alright" replied the CO " no sir that is why I called you over the radio im fine but its the XO she landed on the rocks and is unconcious she has a faint pulse and we need to get her back on to the ship as soon as possible"<br>"okay" said the CO "we well get swain to check her out when she gets back on the ship charlie two out"

Back on Hammersley:  
>"get her to the ward room now swain!"mike yelled as he watched his kate as pale as a ghost being hurried away in the direction of the ward room.<br>"BP steady, Bomber inject 5mg of Morpheine" swain said whilst hurrying to the sat phone to ring to inform the general Navy Hospital that they would be paying them a visit.  
>"swain morpheines in looks like the pain is starting to ease do you still need me cause i need to prepare lunch"<br>"thanks bomb your free to go"  
>just as Bomber leaves the ward room she runs into Mike "sir" she says "how she doing Bomb"<br>"BP's steady and morpheines kicked in though she hasnt of yet gained conciousness "thanks bomb" mike says as he walks into the wardroom "sir i was just coming to see you i have watch would you mind just watching over the X for me?"  
>"sure swain" mike replied as swain left the room mike looked down at the sleeping figure of Kate McGregor, his Katie though she looked nothing like her she looked very pale and she was scared and never ever did kate ever look scared and this terrified Mike his Katie was hurt and he can't do anything to help her but stand there, he must be able to do something maybe talking to her might help her realise she better wake up for his sake,<br>for the crews sake.  
>Mike walked over to where kate lay on the bed very still he holds out his hand and places his hand ontop of her own. Kate could feel the prescence of someone in the room she could feel that person holding her hand she wanted to know who it was an it wasnt until he spoke that she knew exsactly who it was "Kate, Kate please wake up please"he said mike looked up to see her eyes starting to open "Mi...ike" she said "yes Kate its me im here your gonna be okay"he said leaning down and hugging her as he did this kate felt overwhelmed with emotions of the previous couple of hours and it was starting to take its toll on her.<p>

"just get into the ambulance" mike said now starting to get fustrated "i told you im fine" kate replied "god your so stubborn"  
>"i heard that"<br>"good now get in the ambulance before i make you"  
>"can't you just drive me there less of a fuss then"<br>"fine get in the car" mike said as they both jumped in his car and off to the hospital

"i told you i was fine" kate said as she came out of the doctors ward in the hospital "so what did he say then?" "slight concussion nothing serious so you can stop worrying"  
>"its gonna be a long time till i stop worrying" mike replied looking at kate who was blushing "just take me home im tired" kate said trying to change the subject.<p>

"Mike this isn't my street"  
>"i know it's mine"<br>"why are we in your street?"  
>"because i need some clothes if im going to be staying at yours for the week we have of shore leave"<br>"who said your were staying at mine"  
>"umm the doctor he rang me and asked me to keep a tight watch on you just in case something happens"<br>"ohhh and nothing is going to happen im fine"  
>"you keep telling yourself that" mike said as he pulled into his driveway when he steps out of the car kate remains seated "well are you coming in?" mike asks "ahh yer sure" kate replies stepping out of the car mike leads her into his house and up to his bedroom where she sat on his bed whilst he packed.<br>Mike had finished packing and they were driving to Kates house it was a silent drive to kates house it wasnt until Mike and Kate were on her front doorstep unlocking the front door that Kate finally asked the question that had been bugging her the whole drive  
>"Mike where are you going to sleep?"<p>

_well there it is chapter 2 hope it made some sort of sense but please review i would really apreciate  
>until next time Carly xoxo<em>

_Next Chapter: what is mikes answer?_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey Guys sorry for not updating well in a very long time just been very busy you know with school work and exams coming up but enough with my personal life and Here is the next chapter ENJOY!_

CHAPTER 3

Mike didnt reply instead he simply placed a gentle but loving kiss firmly onto her own breaking apart kate felt the urge for more and as she placed her lips back to his more pationately mike picked her up lips never leaving the others and carried her up to her bedroom. Placing Kate on the bed he wripped off his shirt and climbed on to the bed on top of her.

The next morning when they woke Kate couldnt stop the grin from spreading across her face as she was now leaning down and kissing the man that was in her bed the man she had been dreaming of Kissing the life out of for three years and that was no other man but Mike Flynn the sexiest man alive .Breakfeast was nice Mike cooked pancakes as he was placing a plate of pancakes in front of Kate he lent down and kissed her sensesley their lips parted but their forheads were still touching Now eat up you need to be better by the time we are off shore leave on friday Mike said

Friday came way too quickly to their liking they were back to their normal routines except they had a relationship they needed to keep strictly proffesional now that wasnt easy keeping it from thier coleuges especially considering this was the crew off HMAS Hammersley they were talking about no secret stayed safe from that crew. They were 3 weeks into a proffesional relationship and Kate was getting tired and cranky she was fed up with the im trying my best to make it obvious im looking at you and i cant touch you so she called it quits to her and Mikes relationship.

1 month later Kate found herself reaching for the toilet bowl what the hell is going on she wondered after a little time of thinking she remembered about the pregnancy test she kept in her first aid kit that Swain had given her, as she sat their on the end of her bed waiting for the result that could put her mind to ease but simply change her life forever she was brought out of though by her phone ringing it was Mike. she answered the phone much to her delight NOT mike was waffiling on though she had tuned out because she was to busy starring at the little stick in her hand.  
>look Kate im sorry but we have been crash sailed Mike said she couldnt reply as she was reatching for the words to reply she started crying Kate, Kate are you okay? Whats wrong? mike kept saying Mike dont worry, ill tell you when I get to the ship she said still sniffeling.<br>she hanged up the phone and looked down to the stick that was going to change her life,  
>it was positive.<p>

Kate walked onto the ship today very quite she had heard everyone talking about her when she headed to her cabin but she just brushed it off normally she would bite everyones heads off, before she could get to her own cabin to at least put her bag away she was called into the CO's cabin she shut the door behind her knowing perfectly well what he was going to say Kate are you okay? he asked and without resistance she started to cry Mike stood up out of his chair and made his way over to her He gently pulled her into a hug.  
>once she finally calmed down Mike lifted her chin up so he could see her face and their eyes locked whats wrong kate? he asked she couldnt help it she blurted out I'm Pregnant! he didn't say anything he just smiled and pulled her in for another hug then he pulled back with my kid right he asked of course she said who else? they had a little giggle as they hugged for what seemed like an eternity. As kate was going to leave for her duty watch mike stopped her in her tracks entangle his fingers with hers and then Kissing her pationately but what stumbled her most was what he said next I love you Kate McGregor i love you too Mike Flynn she replied<p>

she sat there looking out at sea in the captains chair on watch she was so happy she couldnt stop smiling and everyone had noticed that the CO and the XO were that happy that it was awkward.  
>When they arrived back at port it was beer o'clock as they had 48 hours shore leave Mike and Kate had entered the Pub together,<br>Mike was wearing Deep Blue jeans and a nice light blue shirt as kate wore a short tight black dress with heels walking into the pub Mike had his arm around Kates lower back.  
>Once everyone had seen them together and the fact that kate was drinking an unalcoholic soda quired faces quickly spread around the crew of had enough of the awkwardness in the room and decided to rise from her seat at the table ummm well I dont know how to say this but im Pregnant Kate said congratulations quickly spread around the table as well as Nikki and Becs squeling and jumping up and down with excitment but that all stopped when Buffer said wait hang on if you're pregnant who's the father? as soon as he said that there faces quickly changed back to quirred ones Mike starting to rise from his position in his seat ahh that would be easy he said he turned and so he was looking at Kate That would be me he said with a smile spreading across his face. The crew and yelling congratulations as the girls started their squelling round again. Once they sat back down,Mike and Kate shared a long steamy kiss as the crew chanted for more beer. As the night grew older the crew found out more HAMMERSLEY secrets Bomber and Buffer had been hiding a secret that they were in a relationship and had been for 6 months now the same with ET and Nikki but the crew had already suspected that. It seemed that it sure did turn out to be a night full of surprises for everyone.<p>

_well that was Chapter 3 i hope you liked it because chapter 4 Will be up and underway in no time  
>love always Carly xoxo<em>

_Next Chapter: will kate take a shore posting?_


	4. Chapter 4

_hey guys this chapter is based at brief look at Kates pregnancy till the time she has her baby doesnt mean its bad though it is still pretty good well thats what my sister said anyway but please let me know what you think of it  
><em>

**Chapter 4:**

As Mike and Kate walked along the beach that night holding hands kate felt quite comfortable to be with Mike she was only 10 weeks pregnant but any time now she would be showing and there was a lot more to discuss especially about which road to take wheither she should stay onboard HAMMERSLEY with the baby or get a shore posting but really they would have to just wait and see.

They went back to Mikes that night kate was that tired that she went straight to bed with Mike joining her, Mike sat up and watched TV in bed for a while with no hesitation Kate snuggled up to Mike and fell asleep straight away. waking up the next morning and Kate and Mike realised they werent due back on the ship till 0900 hours the following morning but when Kate moved the wrong way she found herself bolting for the toilet bowl and emptying the contents of her stomach.  
>Half an hour later kate walked out of the toilet before Mike could start laughing she told him to shut up and that it is his fault that she is in this situation but she couldn't go on anymore as he pulled her onto his lap and planting steamy and passionate kiss to her lips and whispered into her ear whilst placing his hands on her abdomin "aren't you glad your in this situation Kate we are going to have a baby" she couldnt stop the grin spread across her face once he had said that she just felt suprisingly happy.<p>

Kate is now 7months pregnant and very much showing they are having a baby boy due on december 2nd and she and Mike will be raising her and their son onboard HMAS HAMMERSLEY it is quite exciting for her she can be a mum and do her job which she loves very much at the same time it is really all thanks to swain if it wasn't for him being a doctor onboard HAMMERSLEY none of this would be possible. Bomber and Buffer are getting married in 3 weeks and kates the maid of honour and Mikes the best man which came to a surprise.

"Sir NAVCOM on the line for you"  
>" thanks RO Lieutenant Commanding officer Mike Flynn speaking"<br>" yes Lieutenant Flynn we have received a call from a distressed woman claiming her daughter was kidnapped and taken out to sea on a boat could you attend all boats looking like a raggy old fishing boat?"  
>" will do commander, Mike Flynn out"<br>Briefing in senior sailors mess, Briefing in senior sailors mess came across the speaker. Kate walked down the the Bridge stairs holding onto the railing as she went but when the ship hit a little wave she lost her feet and went flying luckily Buffer was just ahead of her he so kinda stopped her path but she was now loosing control of her breathing and very much in pain she was screaming it was the baby something was wrong with the baby she had just left her seat to go to the senior sailors mess and was only about 20m away from the top of the stairs Buffer quickly grabbed his radio "Boss come in boss"  
>" yer what is it buff?" Mike replied " its the X Sir"<br>" whats the matter with her buff?" mike asked " it's the baby sir something is wrong with the baby" with that Mike came racing down the bridge stairs "Kate"he yelled "kate hunny are you ok?" mike asked "mike whats wrong with him whats wrong with our baby?"questioned kate " buf get swain" yelled Mike buffer ran as fast as he could to get swain from the senior sailors mess "swain your needed irginately"  
>" yer wahts wrong?"swain asked " its Kate, somethings wrong with the baby" when swain heard what buffer had just told him he bolted to the stairwell by this stage kate was in so much pain that she was screaming at the top of her lungs mike just kept brushing the hair of her face and telling her it was going to be okay. Swain cheecked kate over and then told them what he believed has happened "with the wave bump it has pushed the baby into a really bad situation kate is going to have to be airlifted to the Naval Hospital so they could remove the baby otherwise you could loose him" swain said when kate heard this she was distraught there was no exceptions Mike was coming with her. NAVCOM heard of the situation by RO they sent a navy helicopter to come and get them and within 5 minutes they were on the helicopter and on the way to the hospital. The helicopter landed and doctors and surgeons were there to meet them at arrival, kate was rushed into theatre. An hour later their baby boys heart was beating and he was given the all clear they were allowed to hold thier baby son for the first time Mike sat on the bed with kate as she was holding their new born son mike was brushing his sons head with his hand, he was only tiny because he was 2 months premutare he had the face of his father .<br>By the time he was 5 hours old Mike and Kate decided to call their baby boy Dylan meaning of the sea, son of waves it was a perfect choice his middle name was the hardest they knew what his last name was McGregor-Flynn in the end the middle name they ended up with was Avery, Dylan Avery McGregor-Flynn. From the second they walked out of the hospital with Mike holding Kate's bags over his shoulder and his arm around kates waist whilst she held baby Dylan in her arms it was time to go home and get some rest cause they knew they were going to have a tough couple of days ahead of them especially considering it was friday and they were going back to the ship on sunday. When they walked through the front door at kates appartment they realised hardly any of Mikes stuff was there because Dylan came 2 months early exsactly instead of being born on december 2nd he was born on october 2nd. All Mikes stuff was back at his appartment, Mike decided just to live with what he had at kates appartment and get the rest of his stuff when they got home on thursday besides he would rather be spending time with his new born son and girlfriend then going back and forth to collect his stuff from his apartment.  
>Sunday morning came and it was a nightmare kate had forgotten where her overalls where it had been 7 months since she had worn them and the only reason why she was looking for them now was because her baby bump was just about gone. Mike put the cot in the car to take on the ship for Dylan as Kate ran around mad trying to get herself ready. Mike put Dylan in his car seat and put the carrier in the boot he even packed enough nappys and spare changes of clothes for him even packed his little tiger toy at the last minute kate decided to grab the change blanket and then dedided she needed to grab the baby carrier so he can sit in it attached to either to Kate and Mike and just go to sleep without them holding him. In the car there wasn't a sound Mike was smiling with one hand on the steering wheel and one on kates thigh. Kate was looking back at the little boy in the back seat starring back at kate with a tiny grin on his face they arrived at port Mike grabbed Dylan out of his car seat and put him in the carrier Mike carried dylan up to the ship and was pushing the cot box. Kate was walking up to the ship holding Dylans bag and hers and Mikes they arrived at the ship everyone was their greeting them Dylan was very welcomed Bomber grabbed Dylan straight out of the baby carrier and carried him onto the ship and straight to her cabin in which she sharred with Kate. Kate arrived at her cabin and saw bomber nursing Dylan in her arms on her bed. When bomber got called up to the Bridge kate took her little son into her arms and was walking to Mikes cabin where she saw him setting up the cot along with RO and Buffer "ahh heres my little man" mike said as kate entered his cabin with dylan Mike stood up from where he was positioned on the ground made his way over to kate and planted a kiss on her lips and took dylan straight out of her arms and sat in his chair "come on boys put your backs into it" Mike said as kate sat on his knee whilst Mike nursed Dylan they were both watching boys set up the cot and within the next 10 minutes the cot was done and the ship left port. "Mayday, Mayday we need help, HELP IS THERE ANYBODY OUT THERE PLEASE HELP"<br>Yes this is the Australian warship HMAS HAMMERSLEY what is the reason for your mayday over "ahh its jack my crew mate we were argueing and he slipped and hit his head"  
>" okay whats your name? Over"<br>" it's Tyson"  
>" okay Tyson can you tell us your boats coordinates?"<br>" All hands to Boarding station all Hands to boarding Stations" came across the speaker "ahh yes finally my first boarding parties" kate said jumping off mikes knee. As kate stepped onto the RHIB Mike was on the Bridge with Dylan asleep in His carrier it felt so good to be stepping back on to the RHIB from the top she heard Mike yell out away sea boat and as he did charge spead off with the engine roaring. They arrived at the cooardinate tyson had given them there was this big white pleasure cruiser it would have been worth about a million or two, when they got on the boat yes it was true jack had fallen but he also had a gunshot wound to the head and then Tyson came down the stairs holding a gun to the back of a guys head whom he was leading down the stairs, "yes it would appear pirates are hiijacking the boat and we just interupted them" said Charge "put your weapon down" yelled Kate "put your weapon down NOW!" trying for the second time all these guys started appearing out of no where with guns and smoke guns. A smoke gun was fired around kate and suddenly she was being held hostage the CO could see all of this and when Bomber came across the radio she sounded terrified "Sir they are pirates they have the X as a hostage to Negotiate we are being told to back away or they will shoot her"  
>" No can do Bomber we can not leave X on that boat with the pirates"<br>" yes sir"  
>" Back away or ill shoot her" one of the pirates yelled "we aren't backing away until we are ALL on that RHIB yelled bomber in return"<br>A gun shot sounds Mike sees kate go down through his binoculars but then she was pulled up by the pirate and got faced towards the edge of the boat facing the water "you know what" said the pirate to kate "some people just don't know how and when to listen" another gun shot sounds by now mikes heart has skipped about a million beats he thinks Kates dead he thinks the pirate had shot her but it was bomber, Bomber shot the pirate right in the head he collapsed onto the floor but before he did he pushed Kate over board kate went flying into the water bleeding heavily from her thigh when she hit the water she was unconcious she was sinking to the bottom of the ocean but her path was stopped when Buffer jumped overboard to save her from sinking to the bottom of the ocean he dragged Kate up the top of the water. Through the Binoculars Mike could see that Kate was not concious. Kate was straight away put on the RHIB and taken back to the ship by now charge was looking after Dylan and Mike had rushed to see Kate in the ward room she had been shot in her leg but with her fall she had been knocked unconcious it took a while for kate to regain conciousness but she woke up and when she did Mike was right there beside her. Dylan was asleep in his cot and as Kate layed on Mikes rack in his cabin she thought to herself this all to easy I get pregnant to my superior and im allowed to stay on a Navy patrol ship with my baby this is insane it's not meant to be this easy so why is it?

_well that was chapter 4 please please review it would be very much appreciated  
>love Carly xoxox<em>

_Next Chapter: does kate act on the way she feels with how her life is now?_


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

"Mayday, Mayday we need help, HELP IS THERE ANYBODY OUT THERE PLEASE HELP"

"Yes this is Auatralian warship HAMMERSLEY what is your reason for your Mayday over"

"ahh its jack my crew mate we were argueing and he slipped and hit his head"

"okay whats your name? Over"

"it's Tyson"

"okay Tyson can you tell us your boats coordinates?

All hands to Boarding station all Hands to boarding Stations came across the speaker ahh yes finally my first boarding parties. As kate stepped onto the RHIB kyle was on the Bridge with Dylan asleep in His carrier it felt so good to be stepping back on to the RHIB from the top she heard Mike yell out away sea boat and as he did charge spead off with the engine roaring. They arrived at the cooardinate tyson had given them there was this big white double story boat it would have been worth millions when they got on the boat yes it was true jack had fallen but he also had a gunshot wound to the head and then Tyson came down the stairs holding a gun to the back of a guys head whom he was leading down the stairs, "yes it would appear pirates are hiijacking the boat and we just interupted them" said Charge

" put your weapon down" yelled Kate "put your weapon down NOW!" trying for the second time

all these guys started appearing out of no where with guns and smoke guns. A smoke gun was fired around kate and suddenly she was being held hostage the CO could see all of this and when Bomber came across the radio she was terrified

"Sir they are pirates they have the X as a hostage to Negotiate we are being told to back away or they will shoot her"

"No can do Bomber we can not leave X on that boat with the pirates"

"yes sir"

"Back away or ill shoot her" one of the pirates yelled

"we aren't backing away until we are ALL on that RHIB" yelled bomber in return

A gun shot sounds

Mike sees kate go down through his binoculars but then she was pulled up by the pirate and got faced towards the edge of the boat facing the water "you know what" said the pirate to kate "some people just don't know how and when to listen"

another gun shot sounds

by now mikes heart has skipped about a million beats he thinks Kates dead he thinks the pirate had shot her but it was bomber, Bomber shot the pirate right in the head he collapsed onto the floor but before he did he pushed Kate over board kate went flying into the water bleeding heavily from her thigh when she hit the water she was unconcious she was sinking to the bottom of the ocean but her path was stopped when Buffer jumped overboard to save her from sinking to the bottom of the ocean he dragged Kate up the top of the water. Through the Binoculars Mike could see that Kate was not concious. Kate was straight away put on the RHIB and taken back to the ship by now charge was looking after Dylan and Mike had rushed to see Kate in the patients room she had been shot in her leg but with her fall she had been knocked unconcious it took a while for kate to regain conciousness but she woke up and when she did Mike was right there beside her. Dylan was asleep in his cot and as Kate layed on Mikes bed in his cabin she thought to herself this all to easy I get pregnant to my superior and im allowed to stay on a Navy patrol ship with my baby this is insane it's not meant to be this easy so why is it? Kate was there for a good half an hour till Mike found her in his cabin he was off duty so Mike went and laid with Kate "do you ever think this is too easy" kate asked

" yes I do, I get the woman of my dreams and a kid to go along with it I think that came to easy" mike responded as kate just giggled as she tugged on his shirt collar and pulled him closer to her and brushed her lips against his as their kiss deepend it was cut short as the baby awoke unpleasantly "alright Dinner time" kate said to the baby who was crying in his cot. Kate breastfeed her baby boy and rocked him to sleep in her arms "only a couple more hours bub and then we will be home" kate whispered into her sons ear. Kate fell asleep in the chair nursing Dylan but she was soon woken by the prescence of of Mike he was stating that they were indeed back at port now. They left the ship head held high as soon as kate got in the car she fell asleep Mike placed Dylan in his car seat and spoke to him the whole way home as he cackled.

Dylans 4 months now the team just picked up some people seeking refugee on the island karkuu they will be dropping them off at hamilton island and then the crew will stay at a hotel resort on the island. They arrived in there hotel rooms and got changed into their swim suits to go for a dip in the pool Mike was reading a book on the other side of the pool and when Kate dozed off in her chair and suddenly Dylan was kidnapped. Mike just peeked up from his book and saw a man taking Dylan from his pram Dylan was crying and Mike was sprinting after the man who had taken Dylan. Kate woke when she heard all the noise, Buffer Charge 2Dads RO and swain were chasing the guy aswell when Kate woke Bomber came over to her looking quite distraught.

thanks for reading i hope you enjoyed this chapter like always please review! much appreciated! :)

Next Chapter: will the Hammersley boys get to Dylan in time?


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

when Kate looked next to her and saw the pram was empty and she heard Dylan squelling, the Boys yelling "STOP!" she knew straight away that Dylan had been Kidnapped.

Kate looked back to Bomber and couldn't help but start crying, Dylan was her Baby he was her new life it wasn't just about her anymore and now something has happened to him. Bomber hugged Kate and kept telling her "we will get him back Kate, will get him back I promise you."

There was a car waiting for the Kidnapper in the car park and when he got in they sped off. Mike returned to the pool and saw Kate balling her eyes out on Bombers shoulder, Mike instantly went running over to her as he did he was starting to cry himself, Bomber let go of Kate whilst Mike took over hugging her "where are they taking him, where are they taking our baby" Kate kept repeating in-between tears.

Mike received a call when he and Kate returned to the hotel room it was NAVCOM

"Mike Flynn speaking" mike said as he answered the phone

"Mike its Maxine look im sorry for what's happened but Ryan is distraught and wants to be with you guys to search for him"

"Max I don't want Ryan involved with the search"

"Mike this is Ryan's brother we are searching for Ryan needs to be there"

"Yer and I don't want my son involved it's too risky"

"You've already got one son involved so no exceptions he will be at the island in 2 hours good luck Mike"

The phone line went dead.

Ryan arrived at the island 2 hours later like Maxine had said he had brought with him everything they needed in searching for little Dylan. Ryan walked into his Dad and Step mums hotel room and couldn't help but cry when he saw what state they were in Kate was holding Dylan's favourite toy Tiger and Mike was holding Dylan's Blue Blanket, Ryan just ran over to his dad and step mum and hugged them Mike left in a hurry when charge asked for a word.

As Kate and Ryan walked down to the hotel entrance Ryan was holding Kate very closely after all Kate was just as much a mother to him as Maxine was. Mike came running over "we have got a lead on the kidnappers car it has been seen entering the port in which the HAMMERSLEY is currently positioned" and with what mike had just told them everyone ran for their cars Mike and Kate in their hire car 2dads jumped in a car he had won in a gambling game along with Ryan, Buffer and Charge borrowed a car of a guy promising to return it as did Bomber and Nav, Swain and RO. They where all at port within 5minutes, they saw the Kidnappers boarding their boat with Dylan screaming Kate quickly jumped out of the car while the wheels were still rolling she was running down the dock screaming "Mummy's coming baby mummy's coming" the kidnappers looked back to see the whole Navy team running and Boarding the Navy ship Mike ran up to Kate who was now screaming and crying as she saw the Kidnappers boat pull away from dock with little Dylan onboard she was trying to run towards the boat in which was already 20 metres out to sea Mike ran after her picked her up and ran towards the HAMMERSLEY whilst carrying her. Kate stormed up to the Bridge yelling and screaming "go what the hell are you waiting for" when the HAMMERSLEY left port Kate stormed out without anyone knowing where she was going but Kate went to the boarding Deck awayed the RHIB and jumped in the RHIB.

When something came up on their radar that wasn't the Kidnappers boat they became very suspicious and when Mike looked through his binoculars to find a Navy RHIB driven by Kate flying towards the other boat the kidnappers boat the only thing he could do was slam down his binoculars and mutter Sh!t which didn't go unnoticed by anyone on the bridge.

i know this is only a short chapter but please still let me know what you think :)

Next Chapter: will the crew get Dylan and Now Kate back safely?


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

"Sh!t" Mike muttered which didn't go unoticed by anybody on the Bridge all quickly grabbing a spare pair of Binoculars to see what the problem was they all became quite shocked at what they saw.  
>When Kate reached the the other boat whom Dylan was currently being held on she stopped the RHIB and leapt forward onto the boat.<br>"Go,GO,GO" Mike yelled "lets get the bloody boarding party over there NOW!" suddenly Kates radio crackeled to life "Mike" she said shakily "Mike i love you, I love you so much they are going to give you Dylan but they are going to kill me i have a shotty to the back of my head I love you Mike" she said before he could repy "BANNNGGGGG!" A gun shot sounded Mikes heart sank like a tone of Bricks falling onto the ocean floor in a heartbeat.

the boarding party reached the boat all quickly jumping aboard without no further hesitations they heard Dylan squelling below deck Mike ran down below to find him laying their on the ground. Mike grabbed Dylan as Nav, Bomber, Charge and Buffer came to see a middle aged man their Captain, Comaniding Officer in tears.  
>Mike searched every room below deck whilst holding Dylan he was a man on a mission he was looking for his Katie.<br>He was just about to head bakc up to the top deck where the rest of his crew where when he heard a tapping sound coming from a cabinet. he oppened the cabinet to find a taped up kate Lying there, Mike placed Dylan down whilst he tool all the tape of kate and held her tightly in his arms.  
>Walking onto the top deck Dylan was sleeping calmy in his mothers arms as Mike had his arms around Kates lower back not even thinking of letting her go in any circumstance.<br>Arriving back on Hammersley no one saw the family for another good two hours they were sitting in Mikes cabin with Ryan nursing his four month old baby brother whilst Mike sat in his desk chair with Kate on his lap rubbing her back repeaditly as the couple watched the 19 year old Ryan bring out his big brotherly instincts with a four month old Dylan.  
>Dylan eventually fell asleep in Ryans arms whilst he rocked him to sleep and Mike and Kate headed up to the bridge for Duty watch.<p>

The following week Mike and Kate boarded Hammersley without little Dylan the crew were shcoked and before they could even ask where the Hammersley Newest sailor was Mike said Maxine offered to look after him, which only was responded with confused facial expression as to why an ex fling would be looking after his baby son even though Ryan was his older brother that is just a bit akward.  
>Whilst they were on night watch that night Mike popped his head up to see if everything was alright only to find Kate fast asleep in the Captains chair which he came to the realisation that not much watching was going on there so Mike decided that it was best just to let her sleep after what they had been through in the past two weeks.<p>

_Well that was the chapter 7 i hope you enjoyed it i know i did i was really excited and pumped writing this chapter  
>i hope it gave a reboost to the story with Dylan getting kidnapped and Kate then becoming the overly protective mother doing everything in her willpower to get him home safely any way like i always say please review! thanks Love Carly xoxoxox<em>

_Next Chapter: with no Dylan around Kate decides to let her hair down a little is it a good thing or a bad thing?_


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

"Wake up Kate we are going on a hiking trip" Mike says  
>"Great" she mutters under her breath<p>

Kate steps off the RHIB on to the island forgetting how she had left her four month old son with her stepsons mother back home insted she had stepped onto the island acting like a free woman with not a care in the world she was in her bikinis with jean shorts on and a open free flowing top which was exsactly what bomber was wearing aswell, whilst the guys had their open flowing tops or simply no tops on at all and board shorts it was going to a fun packed day although their didnt seem to be much hiking going on.

The day kicked off with a game of Rugby with ofcourse tackiling just like what the Hammerlsey crew loved throwing each other on to the ground, Mike came sprinting across the field and tackeled Kate to the ground whilst his team grabbed the ball of her and continued on with the game Mike just laid there a while laughing and brushing the hair back of her beautiful face completely oblivious to the game still going around them they where quickly brought back to their senses by Charges voice  
>"Oi you two love birds are gonna play or make another new sailor?" Mike and Kates heads quickly snapped to look at charge and gave him a greassy<br>"Sorry Sir, Sorry Ma'am" he apoligised which everyone cracked up laughing at before Mike and Kate finally got up and got on with the game Mike gave Kate the I'm watching you sign with a cheeky grin which Kate replied  
>"oh it's on"<br>"it's so on it's on like donkey Kong" Mike replied 2Dads was ashamed of them how could they be using such a language "you have got to be kidding me seriously like donkey kong how old are you?" he yelled out once again kate had a comeback "Yer and like how old are you?" she said whilst laughing her pretty little head off with amusement as Mike came running towards her picked her up and flang her over his shoulder "No MIKE NO PUT ME DOWN!" she yelled as was running towards the water with her, coming up for air they where laughing and giggling as Kate then found herself being pulled into Mikes arms for a passionate Kiss which came with the "EWWWWW get a room" from the crew before 2Dads idiotic self kicked in and he came running forward yelling out "My Turn" every one just looked at him and was like "Oh My God EWWWWWWW" whick Kate responded once again with a greassy to the crew "No offense Ma'am" buffer said with a boyish grin plastered on his face "Looks like i have got you all to myself then" Mike whispered into Kates ear  
>"Looks like it" she replied pulling him in for another passionate kiss<p>

_So thats chapter 8 and i hoped you enjoyed it! please please review even if it is criticsm :)  
>love Carly xoxoxo<em>

_Next Chapter: what happens when Kate gets a unexpected from a figure of her past? _


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

There was a knock on the door and when Kate oppens the door with a now 8 month old Dylan in her arms and a 19 and a half year old Ryan behind her she was quite shocked at who was standing at the front door of her house "Ahhh Katie" the woman said before turning her attention to Ryan standing behind Kate "what do we have here going for the young boys now are you" she replied mockingly Ryan let out a chuckle "No im her son" he replied "and you are?"  
>"Im her mother silly" the woman said "now are you going to let your mother in Katie?" she asked<br>"Fine if you must come in" Kate replied just as Mike was coming out of the Kitchen to see who was at the front door he saw Ryan mouthing to himself "Oh My God what a Bitch" Mike quickly grabbed his sons shoulder before he could disappear  
>"What do you mean what a Bitch, who is that woman" Mike asked<br>"Mums mum and i dont think mum is all that happy to see her" Ryan replied walking into the kitchen  
>"Now are you going to let me hold my Grandson or are you going to be a selfish little coward like you always where hmmm?" the woman asked quite cowardly<br>"UMMMM excuse me but mum or whatever i should refer to you as now you were soooooo busy caught up in a fantasy with Alex you didnt see what he was doing to me though you thought i was just some clumzy kid but a clumzy kid doesnt end up in a hospital emergency department 10 times within 2 years and you know what real mothers do they at least try to get their kids father to keep in contact with their Kids oh and heres another thing real mothers don't forget to pick up their children from school or come home especially when they have a 5 year old at home and, AND they don't forget to cook meals for their Kids or buy even an apple from a groceries store you forst Tessa, Jaymie and Me out the door i was a better mum to them at 14 than you ever were and after all these years you think you can just show up here all nice and calm whilst you lecture me for being a woman, a woman with a man in her life 2 gorgeous sons even a job you didnt have one of those either did you and im in the freakien NAVY IM A LIEUTNANT MUM! but you wouldn't care nothing i ever do is good enough for you so I think you should leave because you ain't earning any browny points by staying here" Kate yelled at the top of her lungs  
>"SLAMMMM" went the door as kates mum slammed the door behind her just like she had done every day when kate was growing up, Mike saw Kate emotionally melt done and drop to the floor with tears rapidly escaping from their shells in her eyes Mike came running over to her pulling her up to him, Kate hadn't spoken to Mike about her mother before sure he had asked about Kates mum but kate had always replied with things like<br>"theres not much to say"  
>but when Mike saw Kate as vulnerable as this he couldn't help it he had to ask her "what was that all about" he asked "I want to know about your family Kate please please let me help you Kate?"<br>"Mike there seriously isn't much to say my Dad abondend me my mother and 4 year old sister when i was 7 my mum was pregnant at the time though he didn't know well she didn't find out she was pregnant till after he had left I remember being there for my mum and looking after Tessa whilst mum was pregnant it was really hard especially since we lived in England after Jaymie was born we moved to Australia Jaymie was only 3 months old Tessa was 5 and i was 7 i was so angry when mum told me we were moving to Australia, well when we got here mum turned into a party animal always out drinking whilst i was 8 years old at home looking after my 2 younger sister one that was only an infant one day she brough home this guy Alex he was a complete drunky he abused me put me in hospital 10 times in 2 years by the time i turned 14 i had enough of Alex i had excused myself from dinner one night and left the table Tessa and Jaymie had previouslly excused themselves and i went up to my room Tess and Jaymes came in about 2 minutes after i arrived in my room with a suitcase each and Jaymes had her favourite teddy bear in her arms and was then i realised i wasn't the only one who had, had enough i quickly packed my suitcase and we snuck out the back we stayed at a hotel that night and the next morning we caught a cheap flight to Cairns bought a flat with my savings I had and then enrolled us at school i got a job so i could be able to feed myslef and my sisters i finished high school at 17 and then Joined the Navy and a couple of years later thats when i meet you i never told you about Tessa and Jaymie but i had an Aunty who had taken over custody over them so I could work on getting a career, with my new savings i bought a House in which you knew about and that pretty much leads me up to this point well except that Jaymie moved to Hollywood with her big time actor Husband and she is now Jaymie Jacobz married to the one and only Kyle Jacobz as for Tessa she stuffed up her life she was over the bullshit mum had caused her and then a few mistakes ended up making her a teenage mum her husband owns a little Cafe` in sydney near the operah house it is called the Nathalia a` Mosaleskaa its a little french Cafe` named after their Daughter as for me well im Katelyn Jayde McGregor and im in the Royal Australian Navy with a 17 year old Son Ryan and 8month old son Dylan whom i had with the man of my dreams" Kate said  
>"oh" Mike said "and who is this man do i know him"<br>"well i don't know if you do he is very handsome, sexy, tall, going slightly grey, very very good in bed hmmm sound familiar to you?"  
>"sounds very familiar" Mike says as he leans forward and they start kissing passionately just as Ryan walks down the stairs with Dylan in his arms<br>"yer I think im going to stay at Hammersley tonight with Dylan" he said as he ran out the door before turning and saying "you two have fun"  
>"Hmmmm" Mike says no one in the house what shall we do?"<br>"I have one thing in mind" Kate manages to say before she is whipped up into Mikes arms bridal style and running to the bedroom.

_Well that chapter is done and of course there is going to be a next chapter soon i hope but please just stay tunned and  
>please update just like always say along with the next line hahahaha Love Carly xoxoxoxo<em>

_Next Chapter: a new addition to the Flynns_


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

"For Christ sake Mike I am going to kill you" Kate yelled  
>"One more push Katie and then it's over"<br>"yer thats what you said last time" she snapped back but was interrupted by the sound of a babys cry "congratulations" the doctor said "it's a girl"  
>"oh my gosh she is beautiful" kate said as the doctor placed her new baby girl in her arms<br>"just like her mother" Mike replied kissing her on the lips gently as Kate was exhausted after 15 hours of Labour

walking into the waiting room once Kate was asleep Mike took their new baby girl to meet her family, everyone noted his prescence and the beautiful new born wrapped up in a pink blanket  
>"Meet Audrey Leigh Flynn" Mike said, the first to stand up and meet the new bundle of joy was 20 and a half year old Ryan and 2 year old Dylan which they were very excited about.<p>

2 days old and Kate and Audrey were realised from Hospital to take little Audrey Flynn home what they didn't expect when they walked through their front door was to have the whole Hammersley crew including Nikki, Josh and 4 year old Harvey, the newly engaged Pete Tomastweski and Rebecca Brown, Steve and Janine Marshall, Maxine and Ryan well ofcourse Ryan would be there he was Audreys brother wasn't he  
>"Mummy can i have a go" a two year old Dylan pipped up<br>"Sure but be careful ok she is only new" Kate replied  
>"Okay Mummy" dylan said hopping up to sit on the couch holding out his arms for his new little sister to be placed in them Ryan quickly took a seat next to Dylan to apply extra support for the infants head.<br>"Congratulations" Maxine said walking up and standing beside Mike and Kate  
>"Thanks" they both replied<br>"Sorry but i have to get back to NavCom for a meeting but if you get sick of the boys my doors open"  
>"Nahh i think they will be alright besides Ryan will keep Dylan occupied" Mike said<br>"Ya think ahaha any way i better go you two enjoy yourselves" Maxine said pointing at both of them  
>"We will try to" Mike answered<br>"Yer you snoring whilst I do midnight feeds" Kate said  
>"Ahahaha always the way byee" Maxine said<br>"Byee" they both replied waving her off

"Katee!" Nikki yelled running over to her  
>"Nikki hey" kate said hugging her<br>"Come on lets go get you a drink, you look like you need one"  
>"You have no idea" Kate replied as she allowed Nikki to drag her into the kitchen<br>"So when are you planning to you know tie the knot" ET said once the girls were gorn  
>"What are you talking about ET" Mike asked<br>"Come on Mikey the getting down on one knee telling her how much you love her and saying how you want to spend the rest of your life with her"  
>"Oh well when I feel the times right"<br>"Don't you think the times right now you know she just popped out numer TWO!" ET said quite excitingly  
>"Well when you put it like that but i just want to spend time as a family before i go and ask any major questions" Mike replied<br>"Well don't you wait too long Mikey" ET said whilst walking over to see a 5 year old Chloe 4 year old Harvey huddled around Dylan, Ryan and the newest addition to the Hammersley Junior Sailors Audrey  
>"A little Princess this time ayeee" Buffer said walking over and slapping Mike on the back<br>"Mate when did you become so clucky" Mike asked  
>"Well when it comes my Godkids" Buffer said with a cheeky boyish grin plastered on his face<br>"True that" Mike replied  
>"2Dads and Charge are trying to convince Kate and Nik to allow them to make Guava Mojos" Buffer said with a laugh<br>"I doubt thats going down well" Mike replied grinningly  
>"Ahhhh speak of the devils" Buffer said as 2Dads and Charge walked out of the kitchen looking rather disappointed "Stupid kids" Charge mumbeled<br>"Yer don't forget you have some of your own" Mike said  
>"Patrick and Rachael are different they are both 25 and are probably out partying right now" Charge replied "Stupid Party" 2Dads muttered<br>"Poor little 2Daddys didn't get what he wants so now he is off sukking" Nikki said walking over to them with a glass of wine and slapping across the back of the head "Idiot" she said sternly which just made the crew laugh a little more Kate walked out of the kitchen with a glass of wine in one hand and a beer in the other for Mike "Thanks babe" Mike said as Kate handed the beer to him, standing in front of him Mike wrapt his arms around her waist whilst she was busy laughing and joking with her family the crew of Hammersley which no doubt still included ET and Nikki also Sally and well her mother and father figures Steve and Janine Marshall.  
>Nikki and ET left when Harvey fell asleep on the floor not long after that was Sally and Swain with a very tired Chloe followed by the rest of the crew who were going home to bed but last to leave were Steve and Janine "Congratulations both of you" Steve said as they were saying their goodbyes at the front door<br>"Thanks Dad" Kate said as she hugged him like any daughter would do to her father followed closely by her mother figure who was already in tears  
>"Mum you don't need to cry" Kate said<br>"I'm just so proud of you after everything you have been through look where you are today" Janine said wipping a tear away from her face  
>"I couldn't have done it without you though" Kate said whilst still hugging her mother figure<br>"Yes you could have remember your Kate McGregor anythings possible"  
>"well i'm not denying that" she said with a little giggle to go along with it<br>"Night sweetie" Janine said walking out the door with Steve  
>"Well that was just a bit emotionall" Kate said to Mike once Steve and Janine were gone<br>"And i can't even blame it on the hormones" she added as an after though just as Ryan walked into the hallway "Well" he said "Dylan is asleep and so is Audrey so im off to bed i'll see you guys in the morning"  
>"Oh come here you" Kate said walking over and pulling Ryan in for a loving hug "Thankyou" she whispered<br>"No problem mum" he replied "Well of you go then get to bed" she said  
>"Ayeee Ma'am" he replied cheekly before turning and walking off down the corridoor to his bedroom.<p>

Walking into Audreys nursery Mike and Kate stayed there for a while just watching her sleep "Well she deffinately alot quiter than Dylan was" Mike said  
>"Ahah you don't say"<br>"She is our little angel" Mike replied kissing the top of Kates head  
>"That she is Mike that she is" Kate said turning into Mikes embrace and resting her head on his chest where she could hear the sound of his heartbeat.<p>

It was 2am and Mike and Kate jumoed out of bed to an infants cry walking rather quickly down the hall they entered their little princesses room where she was screaming her little heart out  
>"Hey bubba it's okay mummys here shhhh" Kate spoke to little Audrey<br>"I think she is hungry" Mike said standing just behind Kate with his chest resting on her back  
>"Yer i think she is too i'll feed her you just go back to bed"<br>"no i'll stay here" Mike replied " We are in this togehter remember

_Yes that was another chapter and trust me there is many more to come so please yet agian review love Carly xoxo_

_Next Chapter: Kate makes a decision about her career _


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 9**

There was a knock on the door and when Kate oppens the door with a now 8 month old Dylan in her arms and a 19 and a half year old Ryan behind her she was quite shocked at who was standing at the front door of her house "Ahhh Katie" the woman said before turning her attention to Ryan standing behind Kate "what do we have here going for the young boys now are you" she replied mockingly Ryan let out a chuckle "No im her son" he replied "and you are?"  
>"Im her mother silly" the woman said "now are you going to let your mother in Katie?" she asked<br>"Fine if you must come in" Kate replied just as Mike was coming out of the Kitchen to see who was at the front door he saw Ryan mouthing to himself "Oh My God what a Bitch" Mike quickly grabbed his sons shoulder before he could disappear  
>"What do you mean what a Bitch, who is that woman" Mike asked<br>"Mums mum and i dont think mum is all that happy to see her" Ryan replied walking into the kitchen  
>"Now are you going to let me hold my Grandson or are you going to be a selfish little coward like you always where hmmm?" the woman asked quite cowardly<br>"UMMMM excuse me but mum or whatever i should refer to you as now you were soooooo busy caught up in a fantasy with Alex you didnt see what he was doing to me though you thought i was just some clumzy kid but a clumzy kid doesnt end up in a hospital emergency department 10 times within 2 years and you know what real mothers do they at least try to get their kids father to keep in contact with their Kids oh and heres another thing real mothers don't forget to pick up their children from school or come home especially when they have a 5 year old at home and, AND they don't forget to cook meals for their Kids or buy even an apple from a groceries store you forst Tessa, Jaymie and Me out the door i was a better mum to them at 14 than you ever were and after all these years you think you can just show up here all nice and calm whilst you lecture me for being a woman, a woman with a man in her life 2 gorgeous sons even a job you didnt have one of those either did you and im in the freakien NAVY IM A LIEUTNANT MUM! but you wouldn't care nothing i ever do is good enough for you so I think you should leave because you ain't earning any browny points by staying here" Kate yelled at the top of her lungs  
>"SLAMMMM" went the door as kates mum slammed the door behind her just like she had done every day when kate was growing up, Mike saw Kate emotionally melt done and drop to the floor with tears rapidly escaping from their shells in her eyes Mike came running over to her pulling her up to him, Kate hadn't spoken to Mike about her mother before sure he had asked about Kates mum but kate had always replied with things like<br>"theres not much to say"  
>but when Mike saw Kate as vulnerable as this he couldn't help it he had to ask her "what was that all about" he asked "I want to know about your family Kate please please let me help you Kate?"<br>"Mike there seriously isn't much to say my Dad abondend me my mother and 4 year old sister when i was 7 my mum was pregnant at the time though he didn't know well she didn't find out she was pregnant till after he had left I remember being there for my mum and looking after Tessa whilst mum was pregnant it was really hard especially since we lived in England after Jaymie was born we moved to Australia Jaymie was only 3 months old Tessa was 5 and i was 7 i was so angry when mum told me we were moving to Australia, well when we got here mum turned into a party animal always out drinking whilst i was 8 years old at home looking after my 2 younger sister one that was only an infant one day she brough home this guy Alex he was a complete drunky he abused me put me in hospital 10 times in 2 years by the time i turned 14 i had enough of Alex i had excused myself from dinner one night and left the table Tessa and Jaymie had previouslly excused themselves and i went up to my room Tess and Jaymes came in about 2 minutes after i arrived in my room with a suitcase each and Jaymes had her favourite teddy bear in her arms and was then i realised i wasn't the only one who had, had enough i quickly packed my suitcase and we snuck out the back we stayed at a hotel that night and the next morning we caught a cheap flight to Cairns bought a flat with my savings I had and then enrolled us at school i got a job so i could be able to feed myslef and my sisters i finished high school at 17 and then Joined the Navy and a couple of years later thats when i meet you i never told you about Tessa and Jaymie but i had an Aunty who had taken over custody over them so I could work on getting a career, with my new savings i bought a House in which you knew about and that pretty much leads me up to this point well except that Jaymie moved to Hollywood with her big time actor Husband and she is now Jaymie Jacobz married to the one and only Kyle Jacobz as for Tessa she stuffed up her life she was over the bullshit mum had caused her and then a few mistakes ended up making her a teenage mum her husband owns a little Cafe` in sydney near the operah house it is called the Nathalia a` Mosaleskaa its a little french Cafe` named after their Daughter as for me well im Katelyn Jayde McGregor and im in the Royal Australian Navy with a 17 year old Son Ryan and 8month old son Dylan whom i had with the man of my dreams" Kate said  
>"oh" Mike said "and who is this man do i know him"<br>"well i don't know if you do he is very handsome, sexy, tall, going slightly grey, very very good in bed hmmm sound familiar to you?"  
>"sounds very familiar" Mike says as he leans forward and they start kissing passionately just as Ryan walks down the stairs with Dylan in his arms<br>"yer I think im going to stay at Hammersley tonight with Dylan" he said as he ran out the door before turning and saying "you two have fun"  
>"Hmmmm" Mike says no one in the house what shall we do?"<br>"I have one thing in mind" Kate manages to say before she is whipped up into Mikes arms bridal style and running to the bedroom.

_Well that chapter is done and of course there is going to be a next chapter soon i hope but please just stay tunned and  
>please update just like always say along with the next line hahahaha Love Carly xoxoxoxo<em>

_Next Chapter: a new addition to the Flynns_


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Jumping up off the couch Mike ran down the hallway to the front door where someone had just entered the house  
>"Kate is that you" Mike yelled<br>"Yer it's me"  
>"Thank goodness Kate I am so sorry I didn't mean to go off at you like that I just thought it would make you unhappy taking a shore posting"<br>"I admit I do not like desk jobs and would rather be out on patrol but I really want to be here with the kids"  
>"then okay take the shore posting I will support you 100%" mike said<br>"Thank you" Kate replied walking over and hugging him  
>"I love you Kate" Mike said looking into the green eyes of Kate McGregor as he slightly broke the embrace he had on her.<br>"I love you too Mike" Kate replied instantly falling back into his embrace.

"Broom, Broom, Broom, Toot, Toot" Dylan chanted happily in the back seat of the car whilst little Audrey played busily trying to reach the sky with her fingers.  
>"Are you sure you alright with both of them" Kate asked Mike in the front seat<br>"I will be fine" he replied "you just go and enjoy your meeting with Maxine"  
>"Okay bye I love you" Kate called out as she hopped out of the car.<p>

Walking into NavCom Kate couldn't help the nerves that were going through her stomach _Well here goes nothing _she thought _well it's not nothing this is massive like a life changing decision Kate McGregor pull yourself together things won't happen if you stand here outside Maxine's office door in your own little world_ taking in a big breath Kate knocked on the door and stepped into Maxine's office  
>"Kate" Maxine said "Why is that you wanted this meeting for?" Maxine asked curiously<br>"Umm I was hoping we could talk about me possibly getting a shore posting"  
>"Well in that case I do actually have a very good shore posting here at NavCom that just became available would you like to consider it"<br>"What's the position?" Kate asked  
>"My 2IC" Maxine replied<p>

"So what did Maxine say" Mike asked later that evening when they were sitting on the couch watching Dylan play with his toy truck and Audrey layed kicking her legs up in the air on her mat.  
>"Well I got a shore posting"<br>"and"what is it"  
>"maxines new 2IC"<br>"kate thats great"  
>"really?"<br>"yer why wouldn't it be as long as your happy im happy"  
>"thankyou" but before Mike could reply their attention was brought back to the Kids on the floor "Awwwdwaaayy" Dylan cried "Thats mine"<br>"Mummy Awwdwaay took my bikkie"  
>"i think it's someones bedtime"<br>"NO im not tired!"  
>"ohh i think you are come on budd" Kate siad picking up Dylan and stalking off in the direction of Dylans bedroom<br>"I think we should go make a start on dinner heyy what do you think" Mike asked to Audrey who was laying on the floor looking up at him "Right lets go" he said picking her up and placing her in the high chair in the kitchen  
>"schnitzels for dinner" he asked his little princess who kicked her legs in approval<br>"i like your thinking" he replied  
>"gaaa goo gagagagaga" she replied<br>"yer i think we will need to work on your english" Mike said grinningly as he did

"so Ryan staying at Maxines?" Kate asked while herself and Mike were eating their chicken schnitzel approval of Audrey ofcourse and a lovely caesar salad  
>"yer he is"<br>"and did you have fun cooking dinner with Audrey"  
>"well it was some type of fun although i think we should work on her english im not quite sure waht she means when she says gaaa goo gagaga" Mike replied which Kate just laughed at<br>"of course but i think we should wait a little longer before we get her talking once she starts i dont think she will stop"  
>"yer just like her mother"<br>"shutup" kate said smacking him on the arm  
>"so i was thinking" Mike said<br>"oh god here we go"  
>"just listen"<br>"im listening"  
>"how about we go on a holiday"<br>"a holiday?"  
>"Yer a holiday just you and me"<p>

_that is chapter 12 which i hope you enjoyed otherwise that would be rather disappointing on my behalf anywho please please review! (even if it is criticsm i still appreciate that) love always Carly xoxoxo_

_Next Chapter: Holiday, questions, discussions, nerves, hotel rooms and restraunts?_


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER 13**

"So you are sure you can look after them?" Kate asks nervously to Janine Marshall  
>"For the last time Kate they will be fine you just go and enjoy yourself"<br>"I know, I know it's just this is the first time im leaving Audrey behind" Kate replied rather emotionally  
>"Kate you are going for 3 days not a whole life time you will be back with them in no time now go and get your butt in that car now"<br>"Okay Bye" Kate said running off in the direction of the car  
>"Right let's go" Kate said to Mike once she was in the car<br>"You okay with us leaving the kids behind"  
>"Yer like mum said its only 3 days"<br>"But it will be worth it" he replied looking at her through the corner of his eyes

"When you said we were going for a holiday I didn't expect it to be somewhere 6 hours away"  
>"What you expected us to go and stay at the motel around the corner?"<br>"No I just didn't expect to be 6 hours away from home"  
>"You still worried about the kids?"<br>"So is that a bad thing?"  
>"No but just relax they are fine with Steve and Janine" Mike said rubbing her thigh with his hand.<br>"I can't help that im worried Mike, it's normal for her mother to be worried about her children I haven't been away since Audrey was born that's 7 weeks now and when we went somewhere Dylan always came with us but now it's just you and me and I don't know I guess you could say I am nervous"  
>"Well im not denying that, babe I know this is hard but lets just enjoy ourselves we are away for 3 days and then we will back to our normal routine changing nappies and running around after a toddler"<br>"okay so in saying that im a bit more relaxed now"

The luxurious Resort in which Mike and Kate were staying at was beautiful the tropical beaches, pool with a bar, 5 star restraunt _this place is heaven _Kate thought  
>"You like it" Mike asked walking out onto their resort hotel room balcony<br>"Like it I love it" Kate said turning to face Mike  
>"That's good then" Mike said embracing her and planting kisses down her neck<br>"Yer there great hotel rooms" Kate mumbled as Mike ran his hands teasingly over her small frame  
>"Im thinking we should see what the beds like" Mike said quietly in-between kissing her neck<br>"Mmmmm maybe we should"  
>As soon as Kate said that Mike was pinning her to the wall instantly kissing her intensely ripping of her shirt and discarding it on the floor.<p>

"I'm hungry now" Mike said a somewhat 2 hours later with Kate's head resting on his chest  
>"Had a big workout did you sailor?"<br>"Well that's one way of putting it" Mike replied cheekily  
>"Fine let's go and get some food" Kate said getting up off the bed giving Mike a nice view of her backside<br>"Have I ever told you how cute your butt is?" Mike said once she put her discarded shorts back on  
>"No I don't think you have now got up"<br>"Pushy, pushy, pushy"  
>"You're the one that pushed" Kate replied mockingly<br>"Hah that's a good one"  
>"Mmmmm they always are aren't they"<br>"What are you playing at Kate McGregor?"|  
>"Something your not"<br>"Oh you have got to be kidding me, what are you trying to do?"  
>"ahhh well you see im not trying anything im actually getting changed into my clothes so I can go down to the restraunt to get some food but well im rather puzzled at whether you are coming with me dressed like that, well I can't even say that because you have no clothes on"<br>"I know someone who likes me dressed like this"  
>"yer but not when she is hungry"<br>"so now you're the one that is hungry"  
>"just shut up and get dressed" kate replied throwing mike a pair of jeans and a Tshirt<p>

"After you MiLady" Mike said putting on a british accent walking into the resorts restraunt  
>"why thank you kind sir" Kate replied in her forgotten English accent<br>"two?" the waitress asked walking up to them  
>"yes"mike replied<br>"Ma'am, sir if you would like to follow me to your table" the waitress said walking off in the direction of a table with two seats a white table cloth and a candle in the centre simple but fancy. Mike pulled kates chair out for her before seating himself.  
>"Mmmm" Mike mummbled "i think a nice glass of 1976 Johnsons Red wine will be nice what do you reckon babe?"Mike asked<br>"yes that would be nice" Kate replied  
>"Right then 1976 Johnsons Red wine it is then" the waiter said walking off to go and retrieve Mike and Kate their wine<br>"this is very nice Mike"  
>"well im glad you feel that way" Mike replied smiling at her and the way her eyes sparkeled when her face lit up God he was going to miss that smile when he was out on patrol.<br>"your wine" the waitress said breaking Mike out of his daydream "May i take your order" she asked  
>"ahh yes" Mike said "I will have the rump steak and garden salad"<br>"and i will have the parmajana and caesar salad thanks"  
>"yep won't take to long" the waitress said writing donw their order in her note pad and then walking off in the direction of the kitchen.<br>"i'm going to have to add that one in the book to tell Bomber when we get back?" Kate said  
>"what are you waffiling on about?" Mike asked confused as to what Kate was going to tell Bomber when they returned from their holiday and exsactly what book she was talking about.<br>"Just that she has taught you well and you ordered salad instead of chips"  
>"well a mans got to keep in good shape if he wants to impress a girl"<br>"oh a girl really and what girl would that be?"  
>"well she is blonde"<br>"always the blondes"  
>"very cute"<br>"Nahhh sorry not ringing any bells"  
>"demanding"<br>"still not quite"  
>"she has the most gorgeous smile"<br>"well im sorry i have no idea who you are talking about so you might just have to go ahead and tell me yourself" Kate said but much to her surprise Mike rose from his seat and knealt down in front of her on one knee  
>"Kate, my dearest Katie you are the most wonderfulest woman i have ever meet i love you with all my heart, we have the most gorgeous kids on earth and i wouldn't change any of this for anything, anything in the world so Katie my love will you make me even more the happiest man on earth in becoming my Wife?"<br>"yes, yes Mike i will" Kate replied as Mike slipt the stunning silver Diamond engagemnet ring onto her finger before leaning in and kissing her passionately.

_so Mike finally proposed and Kate accepted yayyy! just thought i might say this but i actually had fun writing this chapter all the little silly lines between Mike and Kate was quite amusing on my behalf anyway but yes you will already know what i am about to say PLEASE REVIEW! :D love Carly xoxox_

_Next Chapter: Engagement News_


	14. Chapter 14

~~~~Chapter 14~~~~

"we're home" Kate yelled walking through the front door of hers and Mikes house in Cairns.  
>"Mummy!" Dylan screamed running down the hallway towards the dront door where he almost tackeled Kate to the ground "hey Budd" she said excitingly picking up Dylan and hugging him "Miss me?" she asked "yes but nana was fun though"<br>"oh i bet she was"  
>"we made cupcakes"<br>"WOW! did you can i have one?"  
>"Yesh but lwater okway cause dey just came out of da oven"<br>"okay we will have on later on then"  
>"can i go and stay at Auntie Nikkis and Joshs tomorrow night and pway wif Hawrvay" Dylan asked "ill talk to Aunty Nikki about it okay"<br>"okay mummy wheres daddy?"  
>"right here budd" Mike said to Dylan "Daddy!" he cried jumping from his mothers arms to straight into his fathers "someones a bit excited your home" Janine said walking the hallway to the front door "just a little bit" Kate replied "Have a nice time?"<br>"fantastic time actually" kate replied grinning at Mike "okay out with it you too" Steve said as he approched the group gathered in the doorway and saw the exchange between the pair "Mike proposed" Kate blurted out "She accepted" Mike added "we're engaged" they both said at the same time "thats fantastic" Janine said quickly pulling Kate into a hug as Steve shook Mikes hand "Congratulations" Steve said to Mike "thanks Steve" he replied "i'm so happy for you" Janine said excitingly "im so happy for me too" kate replied just as excitingly with the added giggle to the end

"Nikki Holiday speaking"  
>"Nikki it's Kate"<br>"Kate hey how are you?"  
>"im fantastic actually but i need to ask you something"<br>"yer okay well ask away"  
>"umm is it alright if Dylan comes and spends tomorrow nigt with you he wants to play with Harvey"<br>"yer sure we need to have a catch up sesh anyway"  
>"that we do"<br>"i want all the goss on whats been happening"  
>"oh trust me you will"<br>"okay forget the kids im excited now"  
>"ahaha your not the only one Nik ill see you tomorrow night around 5ish then"<br>"yep ill be waiting"  
>"okay bye"<br>"bye" "Dylan" Kate yelled as she hanged up the phone "yerr" Dylan replied just as loud as Kate from where he was in the loungeroom "go pack your bag you're staying at Aunt Nikkis and Uncle Joshs tomorrow night"  
>"Yay" he cried getting up off the floor where he was seated beside Ryan and 3 month old Audrey whom looked at him puzzeled as to why he would be so excited and then turned her attention to Ryan who picked her up off the floor and placed her safely in his arms.<br>"don't worry Auds im not going anywhere" Ryan said looking down at the amused baby in his arms

"So whats goss?" Nikki asked kate sitting down on the Sofa in her loungeroom "umm well Mike took me on a holdiay a couple of days ago"  
>"ooohhh nice just you and him no kids"<br>"no kids"  
>"so how was it"<br>"it was really good" Kate said amusingly "alright then what happened?"  
>"he proposed" "what! Oh My Gosh thats fantastic it's about bloody time!"<br>"ahah i dont mind actually"  
>"yer well he probably thought that he might need to propose now before you go and pop out number 3"<br>"what Nikki theres no way im popping out another one"  
>"yer you keep telling yourself that"<br>"what im not"  
>"mhhmm well when you do dont say i didn't tell you so"<br>"yerrr whatever"  
>"ahhahah naww im so happy for you guys" "thanks Nik" "so whens the wedding"<br>"haven't spoken about it yet"  
>"well just so you know my names on the bridesmaids list okay"<br>"okay"  
>"and top of the list"<br>"yes top of the list" Kate replied as her bestfriend squelled with joy.

_okay so that was only a short chapter but i hope it was a good one thanks Love Carly xoxox_

_Next Chapter: Ryan tells his family of a decision he has made career wise  
>what is he planning on doing in his career?<em>


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER 15**

"Stay safe yer" Kate said as Mike was boarding Hammersley  
>"of course I will" Mike replied<br>"Mike"  
>"Kate I will okay don't worry ill be home again in a couple of days alrgiht, have fun at NavCom" he said giving her a quick kiss on the lips before turning his attention to Audrey who was sleeping in her pram "bye sweety" he said kissing her forehead<br>"bye budd" Mike said moving back over to Kate and kissing Dylan on the forhead just like he had done to Audrey a minute ago  
>"bye daddy" Dylan replied "good luck catching some bad guys"<br>"thanks budd" Mike replied as he walked onto the gangway saluting as he crossed and walking off in the direction of his cabin.  
>"come on lets go see Aunty Max" Kate said to Dylan. After finding out Kate was pregnant with Dylan, and Mike being Ryans father aswell Maxine and Kate got to know each other a bit more they let the hair down and became friends on a personal level.<br>Kate had to work today but she had no one to babysit because were back at home in canberra instead of staying at their holiday house here in cairns so Maxine said that the kids could come into NavCom and she would look after Dylan well not look after him rather keep him occupied.  
>"Aunty Max look i brought a colouring book" Dylan yelled running into Maxines office<br>"Really wow that's exciting isn't it" Maxine replied sarcastically  
>"yer it's full of boats all different ones too"<br>"boats ayee" Maxine said looking up at Kate who stood in the door way fingers wrapped around the pram handle  
>"Mike bought it for him" Kate said<br>"why doesn't that surprise me"  
>"oh you know what he is like" Kate replied " you right with him?"<br>"i think we will be fine won't we budd?"  
>"YESS!" "alright well ill be just next door if you need anything, Dylan behave for aunty Max okay"<br>" yes mum" Dylan answered rolling his eyes  
>"im sorry that is so Mike" Maxine said laughing<br>"yep he is deffiantely his fathers son" Kate replied walking out of Maxines office pushing Audreys pram

Walking through the front door later that evening Dylan had decided to be in a foul mood and make Kate pay for him being in it, making her night hell and worst part about it was not even Ryan would be able to help her tonight he was off camping with his old school mates for the week so it was just Kate a grumpy toddler and a tired infant all alone in their big house.  
>"Dylan eat your vegies"<br>"No"  
>"Dylan"<br>"No" "Dont make me send you to bed"  
>"No"<br>"fine your father can deal with you"  
>"No"<br>"im ringing him" Kate said picking up the phone and started to ring Hammersleys phone number "one" she said " No" he replied  
>"two" after a long pause she then spoke again "okay three" and with that she called the Hammersley "Hammersley this is Leading Seaman Dixon"<br>"RO its Kate"  
>"oh hi Ma'am what can i do for you"<br>"could you get Mike for me please"  
>"yes i can do that" he replied " sir its Kate she wants to speak to you" RO said handing Mike the phone<br>"Hello" Mike said answering the phone  
>"Hi speak to your son" Kate said abruptly and quickly handing the phone overe to Dylan<br>"Hello" Dylan said once he had the phone  
>"hey buddy whats up?"<br>"Daddy, mummys being mean"  
>"is she oh no, what is mummy doing that is mean?"<br>"she's trying to make me eat my vegies and i don't want to eat them and she told me if i don't i have to go to bed and i don't want to go to bed"  
>"well i don't want to"<br>" buddy its probably safer if you eat them because mummy will have a spaz attack if you don't and seriously you don't want that to happen do you?" Mike said as everyone who was on the bridge cracked up laughing at the thought of Kate going mental not only going mental, but mental at a three year old over them not wanting to eat their vegies yer i dont think that would be a pretty site  
>"but daddy i don't like them"<br>"Do you want to work on a big ship like daddy one day?"  
>"yes" "then you have to eat them so you can become big and strong"<br>"oh"  
>"so are you going to eat them?"<br>"yes i am"  
>"thats my boy, you be good for mummy now okay"<br>"okay"  
>"put mummy back on the phone yer"<br>"yep"  
>"hello" kate said once she was handed the phone back off Dylan<br>"hello you mean mummy"  
>"i didn't do anything he has been a little brat since we left NavCom i swear to God i feel like strangiling him" Kate said breathlessley.<br>"okay calm down it's all sorted he told me he was going to eat his vegies"  
>"thankyou"<br>"no problem so hows my little princess doing"  
>"she is asleep"<br>"that doesn't sound like her" Mike said amusingly  
>"ahaha yer no, how is everything?"<br>"yer good different without you here though" Mike said but Kate could hear yelling in the background  
>"yer kate, Mikes already on the path of firing the new XO" she heard a voice that belonged to one Leo Kosov-Meyer and then another belonging to a female Rebecca Brown "Shut up 2dads" she said<br>"No why don't you Bomber" he replied "how about you both shutup" buffer said joining in their arguement "2Dads put a sock in it, and you Bomb just close your mouth for once okay" he said directly at them.  
>"man i would rather be in Kates position with a toddler not wanting to eat vegies that to have you tell me what to do" Bomber mummbeled but she was loud enough for Kate to hear it through the phone which made her laugh<br>"Mike put me on speaker" Kate said "I so want to be part of this conversation" Putting the phone on speaker Bomber spoke immediately  
>"Kate you have go to help me im surronded by boys" she said<br>"yer sorry bec"  
>"hey everyone guess what song i have stuck in my head" 2Dads pipped up<br>"dont want to know 2Dads" everyone replied but that didn't stop him  
>"tits out tits out for the boys" he sang shockingly<br>"yer im glad im not there anymore" Kate said in hearing 2Dads terrible singing as well as song choice  
>"im pretty sure anyone would rather be in your shoes at the moment Kate" Mike said<br>"hmm well i can kind of agree on that although im not so sure anyway i have to go Audreys awake"  
>"okay say hello to my little princess for me" Mike said<br>"yes i will okay bye"  
>"bye i love you"<br>"love you too bye" and with that the phone line went dead and Mikes face fell  
>"you missing them" buffer asked Mike<br>"yer terribly i don't know why i feel home sick"  
>"Mate i would be too we haven't been here for 3 months and suddenly Kates not here but you are i would feel exsactly the same"<br>"yer but i just wanted them to stay on the ship"  
>"it wasn't healthy for the kids"<br>"yer i know just feels a little different thats all"  
>"yer i no"<p>

"Daddy!" Dylan yelled running down the pier to the figure of his father walking towards him  
>"hey budd" Mike said scooping him up into his arms<br>"hey babe" Mike said kissing kate gently on the lips when he reached her  
>"hey" she replied "glad to be home?"<br>"sure am" Mike replied grabbing Audreys pram and pushing it with one hand towards where the car was parked as Kate just followed smiling at the sight of Dylan in his fathers arm explaining everything that had happened over the week as Mike just listened and kept on walking.

_I had to do this chapter with Kate struggling by herself whilst Mike is out on Patrol i felt it was necesary to add the dificulties of being a stay at home mum, i hope you enjoyed it the song choice i added in i had it stuck in my head from the boys singing it at school all day so i added it in ahahahah anyway please review  
>love Carly xoxoxo<em>

_Next Chapter: Ryans announcement_


	16. Chapter 16

**CHAPTER 16**

"so i wanted you all here today cause i have announcement to make" Ryan said to Maxine, Mike and Kate who were seated on the couch in front of him  
>"well" mike said "spit it out"<br>"i got accepted into ADFA im in the Navy"  
>"thats fantastic" Maxine said hugging him excitingly "i didnt think you wanted to join the Navy though"<br>"well it's kind of hard to want to do anything else when im surronded by people in the Navy" he replied "congratulations Son" Mike said patting him on the back "im proud of you"  
>"thanks dad"<br>"congratulations Ryan you deserve it" Kate said  
>"thanks mum"<br>"so when do you go" kate asked  
>"next week"<br>"ahhh the memories from ADFA" Kate said  
>"all good i hope" Ryan replied<br>"yes they were all good" Kate replied  
>"so are you going to tell me about them"<br>"what?"  
>"the storys of your so to speak meomories"<br>"well i know one good one" Kate said grinningly  
>"Okay well thats it im out of here i would love to stay and listen to your lovely story Kate but im going back to NavCom to do my urgent pile of paperwork" Maxine said getting up and leaving "bye" she added once she was down the hallway out the door she knew about the particular story Kate was about to tell and to be honest she didn't exsactly wanted to hear it again.<br>"well" ryan said "go on"  
>"Mike and I meet at ADFA"<br>"WOW you guys went to ADFA together"  
>"no actually i was a student he was taking the course i was doing we had actually been out on a date the week before and then a week later hello im your teacher and im your student"<br>"ohh so what happened"  
>"well i was like yer thats awkward and anyway that night after the first day of the course I went out to the pub with an old friend from high school and Mike ended up being there"<br>"so did you guys talk to each other"  
>"anyway when she went to the dunny Mike came over to me and was like Hello beautiful let me buy you a drink and i was like im your student its against the rules which he responded with i dont think anybody here knows that so i let him buy me a drink"<br>"and?"  
>"and we dated for 6 months and then he moved back up to Cairns"<br>"so you just left" ryan asked Mike  
>"I got posted on Hammersley as commanding officer by Steve Marshall and Kate was posted onto a Frigate as a leading seaman about to set sail for 12 months we couldn't pursue the relationship"<br>"well you guys are here now though"  
>"yes, yes we are"<br>"so was ADFA good or bad experience?" Ryan asked  
>"No it was good experience very worth while"<br>"cool well im going to go and start packing"  
>"that might be an idea" replied Kate as Ryan left the lounge room and walked off to his bedroom.<br>"ADFA Hey" Mike said once it was only him and Kate in the room  
>"appears so" she replied snuggiling into his chest and slipping her eyes shut<br>_ Flashback:_  
><em>"can i buy you a drink?" a tall brown haired blue eyed man asked walking over to the bar and sitting himself on the stool next to her<br>"I dont think so" she replied turning away from him  
>"okay then im Mike whats your name?"<br>"i thought i said No"  
>"okay well No its a pleasure to meet you Mike said grinningly which Kate laughed at<br>"its Kate"  
>"ahhh so you do have a name"<br>"yes i do now are you going to buy me that drink?"_  
><em>"certainly" he replied <em>  
><em>end of flashback<em>

"hmmmm what time is it?" Kate asked oppening her eyes  
>"it's 5:30" Mike replied<br>"am or pm?"  
>"PM you have been asleep for the whole afternoon"<br>"i suppose i better get up then"  
>"yer that might be an idea"<br>"ill make a start on dinner"  
>"no need we are going to McDonald for dinner with Swain, Sally, Chloe, Nikki, Josh and Harvey"<br>"oh ok what time"  
>"ahh 6 i think i said we would meet them there"<br>" you think"  
>"yer"<br>"typical"  
>"hey you were asleep"<br>"yer i needed it though"  
>"yer you looked like you did thats why i dint wake you up"<br>"mmmm thankyou" Kate said planting a soft but gentle kiss firmly on his lips which Mike reacted to deepening the kiss leaning down so he was lying ontop of her on the couch.  
>"what are you doing" Dylan asked from where he was standing next to the couch were his parents were currently making out on<br>"ummm we were just umm" Mike stalled  
>"where you making babies?" Dylan asked<br>"what! where did you get that idea from?" Kate asked stunned  
>"uncle 2Dads said when people looking like they are eating each others faces off that they are doing something magical and then KABOOOMM a baby pops out" Dylan replied<br>"2Dads im gonna kill him" Mike said crossly  
>"Not stopping you there" Kate replied adding a giggle to her answer before looking back at Mike "what?" she asked<br>"your laughing at this"  
>"well it is quite funny"<br>"no its not our 3 year old son just saw us making out on the couch and then asked if we were making babies"  
>"true i think im going to go and get Audrey ready you have fun talking to your son" Kate said patting his thigh and exiting the lounge room to Audreys Nursery.<br>Great Mike thought to himself when Kate left the loungeroom  
>"so daddy, where you and mummy making babies?" Dylan asked climbing up onto the couch and seating himself next to his dad where Mike sat for a while thinking of how it was best to approach the subject.<p>

_just though i might take this oppurtunity to thank everyone for reading this story this is not the END! i would like to thank everyone for their reviews and feel free to review this chapter let me know what you think thanks so much love Carly xoxoxo_

_Next Chapter: Audreys 1st Birthday_


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

There was a knock on the door and the now 1 year old Audrey ran after her mother down the hallway her knee length pink and white pulkadot dress swaying as she did. She was only small but her fine blonde locks hanged just above her shoulders the pink ribbon tied up as a headband on her head to keep her hair off her face, her stunning blue eyes made anyone's heart melt she was the most gorgeous thing anyone had ever seen.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Josh Holiday yelled excitingly sweeping Audrey up off the ground and into his arms as soon as the Front door was open which Audrey cackled at.  
>"Yer ummm where do you want this?" Nikki asked holding a big box containing wines and champagnes<br>"Right umm kitchen will do, hey Harvey Dylan's in his bedroom if you want to go play with him" Kate replied  
>"Daddy can I?" Harvey asked<br>"Yer Harvs go have fun, so how is the birthday girl" Josh asked turning his attention to Audrey  
>"Good" she cheered<br>"That's good because I believe I have a present for her" Josh said as little Audrey's face lite up and he handed her a small Velvet box. Opening it Audrey looked down at the silver bangle in the box engraved on it was some letters  
>"A...U...D...R...E...Y" Audrey read out "Audrey" she said excitingly "that's my name"<br>"Yes that is your name" Josh replied  
>"Thank you" Audrey yelled jumping up and down in Josh's arms<br>"No problem" josh said as he placed her back down on the floor as Audrey went running back out to the backyard where  
>Mike was prepping the barbeque with Steve and Ryan, Janine and Maxine were sitting on the park bench in the corner Enjoying a nice glass of champagne. Josh had just got to the boys when there was another knock on the door followed by a loud group of cheers walking through the hallway ahh it would appear the crew of Hammersley had arrived Chloe came running out holding a parcel handing it over to Audrey, Chloe had an enormous grin plastered on her face ripping the paper off the parcel Audrey's eyes lite up at the new Barbie doll she had just received it was 'Princess Barbie' for Princess Audrey but not only that she had received new hairclips and headbands too squelling Audrey jumped up and ran inside to the kitchen<br>"Mummy look" Audrey squealed holding up her new Barbie and hair accessories for her mum to see  
>"Ohhh wow" Kate replied "who gave you that Auds?"<br>"Aunty Sally, Uncle Chris and Chloe!" she replied  
>"Well that's very nice of them did you say thank you?"<br>"Thank you" Audrey said to Sally  
>"Your welcome sweetie" Sally replied as Audrey made her way running back out into the backyard with Chloe<br>"Awwww she is so cute" Bec said "you should see what Buff and I bought her its adorable"  
>"Oh god not more gifts" Kate replied "she is already spoilt"<br>"You can never be to spoilt Kate and hey she is yours and Mikes daughter so don't ya think she is going to be just that little bitt spoilt" Nikki said taking a sip of her wine.  
>"Well I would just like to thank everyone for coming today" Mike said once everyone was gathered in the backyard "To celebrate the first birthday of mine and Kate's first daughter and hopefully not the last"<br>"YER in your dreams sailor" Kate yelled out which had everyone laughing  
>"Anyway he said that's not my point, my point is thank you for coming and celebrating Audrey's first birthday with us to think that this time last year we were in the hospital and Kate was lying on the bed biting my head off man that feels like yesterday where did the time go?"<br>"Slowly with you speaking" Kate said which once again had everyone laughing  
>"Will you stop it" Mike replied<br>"What can't a girl let her hair down" Kate said there came a long pause and there was no reply so Kate spoke again "What got nothing to say to that?"  
>"Oh no I do I just don't think it's appropriate with the kids around" Mike replied grinningly<br>"Boss it can't be anything worse than something 2Dads would say" Buffer piped up  
>"Yer how about the time 2Dads told Dylan about how babies were made and then Dylan found you guys making out on the couch and asked if you were making babies" Nikki said laughing her head off<br>"Thanks Nik for reminding me" Kate replied going a slight shade of pink.  
>"What else have you said to my little brother" Ryan asked 2Dads privately<br>"nothing" he replied  
>"are you sure<br>"positively undeniably sure"  
>"you have said something haven't you"<br>"well not to Dylan" 2dads replied grinningly  
>"oh God Audrey what did you say to her?" but before could reply there was a yelp from Jetta their new dog that they had rescued from the pound two months ago he was a 4 year old black Labrador.<br>"Audrey what are you doing?" Kate yelled running over to where Audrey was with Jetta  
>"Mummy looks im milking the cow" Audrey replied<br>"what?" Kate asked puzzled "2Dads" Kate said turning around to see the grinning sailor whom had everyone rolling around on the floor in laughter.  
>"okay 2Dads what did you say to my daughter to make her go ahead and squeeze our dogs balls and say look mummy im milking the cow like it's a pleasant thing to do hmm?"<br>"umm you really don't want to know ma'am"  
>"fine but I'm making sure you are on toothbrush cleaning when you go back out on patrol"<br>"yes ma'am"  
>"come on Audrey lets go wash your hands" Kate said picking Audrey up and walking inside<br>"Idiot" buffer said whacking 2Dads on the back of the head whilst trying no to burst out laughing.

Later on that evening the girls where in the lounge room talking about Mike and Kates wedding  
>"so are you excited about next week" Nikki asked<br>"Ahemm Nik who wouldn't be excited about getting married"  
>"Well Bec we have already had our turn and now it's Kates" Nikki replied<br>"Yer you're the last one of us to walk down the aisle" Sally said  
>"well its going to be great anyway because you will all be there" Kate said as a tear formed in her eye<br>"Jeez Kate no need to get emotional" Nikki laughed  
>"shut up okay" Kate replied slapping Nikkis arm<br>"Okay I just can't wait to see Mikes goof grin when you walk down the aisle" Nikki bursting out laughing  
>"I know same here" Bec said<br>"Okay I think I will be the only normal bridesmaid" sally said  
>"That you might sal" Kate replied laughing at Nikki and Bec who were making impersonations of Mike's goofy grins.<p>

_Next Chapter: The Wedding!_


	18. Chapter 18

**CHAPTER 18**

Kate starred into the mirror in her room _wow_ she thought _I look amazing_ she was wearing a plain white silk sleeveless V neck wedding dress; her hair was down waves giving it a bit of shape the sides were clipped back around the back of her head with a diamante clip.  
>"you look stunning" Janine said entering the room<br>"really?" she replied not quite sure if she was telling the truth or not  
>"yes really" Janine replied<br>"I can't believe it's today" Kate said turning around to face Janine  
>"yes time flies doesn't it"<br>"I just want to be at the Altar already"  
>"well lets go then" Janine said leading Kate out the door and down the stairs where Steve was waiting in his Tux along with Sally, Nikki and Bec in their Pale Pink strapless floor length Bridesmaids dresses.<br>"Wow" Bec mumbled under her breath  
>"she looks gorgeous" Sally whispered to Nikki whose jaw was wide open almost hitting the floor.<p>

Reaching the bottom of the stairs Kate stopped in front of Steve  
>"You, you look stunning" he stuttered out<br>"thanks dad" she said tears appearing in her eyes and giving him a quick father daughter hug. "Ready to go?" he asked  
>"as ready as ill ever be" she replied and with that they walked out of the house and into the limousine including Chloe and Audrey in their white knee length dresses with pink waisted ribbon bow at the back.<p>

Mike was in Josh's room getting ready in his Tux when Josh walked in  
>"you right mate?" josh asked<p>

"Right im fantastic I couldn't be happier well not after today"  
>"yer today's the big day how long have I been telling you to propose to her now for?"<br>"Ever since Dylan was born"  
>"you knew she would have said yes"<br>"yer I know"  
>"well let's go and make Kate McGregor Kate Flynn shall we?"<br>"we shall" Mike replied following Josh out of the room and into the limo where Pete, Chris, Dylan and Harvey were, getting in Mike let out a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding

"Right lets go" he said once in the limo

Rocking up at the church the flower girls got out of the limousine first followed by the bridesmaids, Janine and Steve and the lucky last the beautiful bride Kate.  
>They had taken a detour in getting to the church apparently because the were running ahead of time and therefore they would end up getting to the church before the boys.<br>The music started to play and Mike drew in a breath his heart suddenly started to beat faster his chest tightened and he felt nervous but excited at the same time. He looked towards the church doors where they were opening and a smiling Nikki began walking down the aisle followed closely by Bec and Sally all holding a bunch of beautiful pink and white roses but suddenly his attention turned to the joyful children walking just behind them a one year old Audrey was holding her brother Dylan's hand and just behind them Chloe and Harvey were holding hands reaching the end of the aisle the bridesmaids guided the kids to their seats in the front row with Maxine, Ryan, Janine and soon enough Steve.

Suddenly a beautiful figure appeared in the doorway of the church Kate started to walk slowly down the aisle arm linked with Steves. Halfway down the aisle Kate turned her head and saw her sister Tessa smiling back at her along with Husband Ian and 15 year old daughter Nathalia and Kates other sister Jaymee and Husband Kyle.

Arriving at the Kate turned to Steve and hugged him "thank you" she whispered into his ear

"No thank you" he replied before she broke the embrace and stepped up onto the altar.

"Katelyn Jayde McGregor, do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?" the priest asked  
>"I do" Kate replied<br>"Michael James Flynn, do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?' the priest this time asked Mike"  
>"I do" Mike<br>"well then im not going to hold you any longer you may kiss the bride" and within a blink of an eye Mikes lips had crashed down onto Kates, retaliating she wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled as they broke apart but quickly leant in for more only this time a short kiss before they were dragged out of the church to the Limousine to go to the reception.

Once in the Limo it was just Mike and Kate this time Mike spoke  
>"thank you" he said arm wrapped around his beautiful bride as her hand rested on his thigh<br>"for what?" she asked  
>"for marrying me"<br>"I would've married you any day Mike Flynn"  
>"well you did today Kate Flynn"<br>"Kate Flynn hmmm will take some getting used to"  
>"well you have always been Kate Flynn in my eyes"<br>"Awwww thank you" she replied breaking the distance between them by planting her soft lips onto hers.

_Next Chapter: the wedding reception_


	19. Chapter 19

_Hey guys well im not sure if i am going to continue anyomore because there is really no point if i don' know anybody is reading it i am kind of disappointed that im not getting anymore reviews even if they are criticsm i still accept that because it helps me get better in my wirting so well if no one is going to review anymore quite frankly i will not continue this story sorry but its the way it is.  
><em>**  
>CHAPTER 19<br>**  
>"well" Mike said raising from his seat "I suppose it's about time I give a speech to My beautiful wife Kate well there is no denying it you have always kept me on my toes always finding yourslef in the direct line of fire scaring the crap out of me in anyway possible" the audience laughed "what there is deffinately no denying is my love for you and only you, you have given me everything a man could want in life a beautiful wife two gorgeous kids i would not change any of this for the world so thankyou Kate for making me the happiest man ever! and becoming my wife" Mike said which the audience applauded, standing up Kate gave Mike a quick thankyou kiss before it was time for her speech.<br>"you know"she started "i could say the same thing about you Mike always trying to be the hero well you are my hero you have rescued me that many times i have lost count"Kate said as the crowd just laughed "I couldn't have been happier walking down the aisle today if it wasn't for dad holding onto me im pretty sure i would have ran down the aisle Mike Flynn you have made me the happiest woman ever I cant express in anywords what so ever how much I love you. the second i found out i was pregnant with Dylan you have been by my side through everything and then with Audrey and who knows maybe new additions to the Flynn clan in the future way way in the future these two are enough at the moment"which had the audinece laughing again "I love you with all my heart Mike Flynn and thankyou for letting me become your wife"Kate concluded as Mike leant in and kissed her, sitting back down Josh rose from his seat  
>"well"he stated "i have been talling Mike for neally 5 years to put a damn bloody ring on Kates finger and the day he popped the question I neally fainted. Mike, Kate I am extremely happy for you too all the times where you sat next to each others pressumed death beds here you are today and believe you me I feel so honored to have the privelege of being your best man Mike I know how much you have always loved Kate and well, when Kate first first started on hammersley the whole crew knew there was something going on between you two it was funny to sit back and watch the conversations you guys had without words or when you played your favourite game of who can stay silent the longest game we knew from day one that there was more to a CO and XO ther but true love so heres to you Mike and Kate" Josh said holding up his wine glass "To Mike and Kate"the audience chorused "ok i think its my turn" Nikki said jumping up from her seat "oh God here we go" Kate mumbeled "Kate shhh please" Nikki said "alright, I have known Kate for phewww wow 11 years now and trust me at the start she wasn't the easiest person to get along with well to be honest I didn't like her at all I knew exsactly why she got the nickname princess perfect but when she came to Hammersley she was different she had a connection with Mike and it was like love at first site, well not love at first site because they had dated 5 years earlier but it was cute I picked up on all the stares they would give each other, it was obvious that they were in love and took them a bloody long time to admit it but when they did, it was adorable they were lick two love sick puppies. We all saw i different side of them and so once Dylan was born they became closer and then Audrey was born and now here they are today making their love official, Finally took your time didn't you"everyone laughed again it was clear Nikki was getting a bit typsy already... "anyway" she continued "your love for each other is adorable and purely True to Mike and Kate" Nikki concluded "To Mike and Kate" the audience replied<p>

"and now ladies and gentlemen the newlyweds will share their first dance" stepping onto the dancefloor Mike held Kates hand once on the dancefloor Mike pulled Kate closer to him so close their noses were almost touching, so wrapt up in the moment they had forgotten about the odd hundred people starring at them. They danced oblivious to everyone for a good minute before the rest of the couples joined the dancefloor.  
>"Hi Im Ryan" Ryan said walking up to a short pretty brunette "Bird, Jessica bird" she replied "Im guessing your in the Navy then in saying your Last name before your First"<br>"yer, who are you here for Bride or Groom?"  
>"both the Grooms my Dad and the Bride has been my stepmum for neally 5 years who are you here for?"<br>"oh umm both aswell i work on Hammersley I have been there for about six months"  
>"oh cool Im in the Navy aswell Im at ADFA at the moment though"<br>"oh thats pretty cool, Im guessing you would have joined the Navy considering your Dad and stepmum are in it"  
>"yer and my mum"<br>"really your mum aswell, what ship does she work on?"  
>"she isn't on a ship no shes the commander at NavCom Commander White"<br>"Knocker thats your mum" Bird asked quite stunned "Don't let her hear you call her that" Ryan replied sarcastically "yer sorry"  
>"No don't be, Care to Dance?"<br>"yer I would love too" she replied as he led her out onto the dancefloor.  
>Mike and Kate saw Ryan and Bird walk onto the dancefloor together "he is growing up" Kate said into Mikes neck looking at Ryan "mmmm Bird is nice though so Im not to concerned"<br>"Mike he is 20 he has to start dating otherwise that would look bad don't you reckon"  
>"hah yer I suppose your right"<br>"I am always aren't I"  
>"mm that you are" he replied kissing her passionately<p>

"Bye" Kate yelled waving out the window of the convertable Mike and Kate were driving away from their wedding reception to their two week long Honeymoon with no stress about the kids as they were staying at Janines and Steves. Everyone waved off the Newlyweds before heading back inside the reception to finish off the pary and enjoy themselves not to mention crank the music up.

_if you do want me to continue this story please review otherwise i wont bother to post the next chapters thanks love Carly_


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20  
><strong>  
>"who fired the shots?" Buffer asked through the radio<br>"Charlie 82 this is Bravo 82 thats a negative Buff" Swain replied  
>"copy that Bravo 82, Alpha 82 do you copy?"<br>"Charlie 82 this is Alpha 82 we are under fire I repeat we are under fire! the captain is down" spider yelled through the radio.  
>"come on sir" spider said looking at the slunched over form of Mike Flynn, full Kevlar wasn't enough for this shooting the bullets going through to his skin blood was every where. Spider looked down at his hands blood was everywhere on them he was trying to stop the bleeding but it just didn't seem to stop.<br>"Boss stay with me please, Boss" spider yelled  
>"Spider!" Swain yelled out from he was on a path inbetween what seemed to be a billion trees.<br>"swain over here!" spider yelled back in the direction of swains voice.  
>Swain and 2Dads came running up the path to where Spider sat with an unconcious Mike followed closely by Bomber and Buffer. "lets get him back to the ship" Swain yelled as Buffer, 2Dads, Spider, and Bomber helped lift Mike off the ground<p>

"10mg of morpheine Bomb I'll get onto MediVac" Swain said breathlesley running around the wardroom  
>"Already done Swain MediVacs 5 minutes away" Buffer said entering the wardroom<br>"right umm what about Kate?" swain asked Buffer  
>"No I haven't called her yet I don't know what to say to her, maybe we should call Steve and Janine Marshall first and then Kate because she will be a wreck"<br>"right I'll get onto it"  
>"No, no I will"<p>

Kate was admiring at the gorgeous 14 carrot gold wedding ring barely hearing her mobile going off her pocket getting her barings again she registered the ringing in the background, wripping out her phone she answered with the name she had been adjusting to for the last 3 months "Kate Flynn speaking"  
>"Kate it's Swain"<br>"Swain hi what can I do for you?"  
>"Kate there has been an incident Mike was shot he is on his way to Cairns Naval Hospital now"<br>"Oh My Gosh well is he okay?"  
>"it's, it's pretty bad your parents are going to pick you up and take you to the hospital, and Sally is coming over to your place to look after Dylan and Audrey"<br>"uuuhhh okay thanks swain" Kate replied hanging up the phone she let a single tear slip down her cheeks just as there was a knock on the door.  
>Answering the door she wasn't surprised to see Sally and Chloe standing there and a car pulling up in her driveway. She quickly let Sally in and thanked her before she made a qucik exit running out the door and to Steve and Janines car.<p>

"Mike Flynn" Kate said reaching the reception desk at Cairns Naval Hospital  
>"he is still in surgery please take a seat" the receptionist replied Kate looked at the 3 empty plastic seats in the waiting room they weren't that compfortable either knowing from previous times she waited in the waiting room for check ups after boardings-gone-wrong now she was sitting there wondering if her husband was going to make it after what she had been told a disastrous shore party. It had been just over an hour no one had come and told her what was going if Mike was okay how the surgery went she didn't even know what he had to have surgery for all she knew was Mike was in a room in that hospital having surgery she wish someone would just tell her something!<br>"Mike Flynn" the doctor said walking into the waiting room. Kate rose from her seat neally blacking out as she did so everything went black and she became dizzy _wow_ she thought _too quick_  
>"you are?" the doctor asked looking at an exhausted Kate<br>"I'm his wife" she replied in a husky emotional voice  
>"alright well the surgery went well we had to remove the 3 bullets that were in his chest, we removed them stiched up the cut on his arm from a bullet that scraped his arm and his eyebrow which split open from his fall when he got shot"<br>"oh god" was all Kate could reply  
>"he isn't awake because he is in a drug induced coma to help his wounds heal but you are welcome to go sit with him"<br>"yes thankyou"

Kate walked into Mikes room she couldn't believe what she saw before her, there laying on the bed was a wounded Mike unconcious and the sight of him scared her. Rushing to his bed side she pulled a chair closer and took a seat, intangiling her fingers with his the tears again escaped from it's shell in her eyes running down her cheeks. "Mike please, please baby be okay" she choked at the lump in her throat appearing and she couldn't say anymore all she could do was pray, pray for her injured husband.

_Please, Please review muchly appreciated!_


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

"Kate please let me take you home" Janine said looking at the petite exhausted form of her daughter

"No I am not leaving till Mike is awake, I can't I can't leave him" Kate said in between sobs

"Sweetie Mike will understand" Steve pipped up

"Dad I feel so helpless he is just lying here and I can't do anything"  
>"Kate, Mike is in a coma it could be weeks till he wakes up you need to go home and get some rest"<p>

"You don't think I don't know he is in a coma I can bloody well see that" Kate snapped

"Kate please" Steve tried to calm down Kate which didn't help she rested her head onto his bed salty tears staining the white bed sheet and she let all her emotion take over her body. Kate was exhausted, she was exhausted from working at NavCom, housework, looking after Audrey and Dylan, worrying about Mike she had no time to look after herself she was an emotional wreck and there was no denying it.

"Come on Kate lets take you home" Janine said pulling Kate up out of the chair and to her feet. Kate just let Janine lead her out of the hospital and to the car with no resistance she was really too tired to care. Steve had stayed back in Mike's room just in case Mike woke up or something happened he reassured Kate that he would let her know if anything happens anything.

Kate walked through the front door of hers and Mikes house to see Nikki and Sally sitting on her couch both gripping a mug of coffee "I called them" Janine whispered to Kate "thanks" Kate replied her husky voice making it obvious that she was about to let the waterfall escape there shells in her eyes once again

"Oh Kate" Sally said jumping up off the couch and hugging her like a sister, that's when Kate lost it again the Salty tears ran down her smooth cheeks to land on Sally Blake's shoulder.

Once Kate had calmed down and was sitting on the couch with Janine, Sally and Nikki she realised that she hadn't seen the kids "where's the kids?" she asked

"They are all asleep up stairs" Nikki replied  
>"which is what I think you should be doing, Kate go to bed" Janine said in a soft caring tone<p>

Kate didn't reply instead got up off the couch and headed off up stairs to her bedroom, the bedroom her and Mike shared. Kate needed Mike so much she needed him to wake up for her for their Kids if anything happened to him what would she tell the kids she wouldn't be able to tell them anything, she probably wouldn't be able to come to tell herself what has happened let alone their 4 year old son and 1 year old Daughter. Kate wore Mikes old grey Navy T-shirt to bed somehow his scent always soothed her, she knew Mike wasn't there beside her but his scent was there and that was all she really needed that night to get a few hours of sleep.

The girls and the kids were all heading out to the hospital the following morning including Kate. She was eating a slice of toast when a knock came at the door collecting Audrey up off the ground Kate answered the door with Audrey fidgeting with a strand of her hair "Yes" she said answering the door and looking at the person who had his back to her. The person turned around realising who it was Kates jaw dropped she was gobsmacked how did he find her? Wait that would be easy she still lived in the same house.  
>"Kate, hi" the person said<br>"Jim, what are you doing here?" she asked

"I came to see you Kate although" Jim stated looking at a fidgeting Audrey in Kates arms  
>"um this is my daughter Audrey"<br>"right well I guess I should be going then" he said walking away

"I guess" she replied starting to shut the door  
>"No actually I wont Kate I Love you, I want to be with you I need to be with you"<br>"I'm sorry Jim I don't Love you I'm married now"  
>"don't tell me your married to that prick Flynn"<br>"actually I am and I love him we have two gorgeous kids and I wouldn't change any of this for the world"  
>"Kate that prick made you leave the ships, you can go back to working on ships if your with me"<br>"it was my decision"  
>"Kate you still want to work on ships, that's all you have ever wanted you can still have that, you can still have that with me"<br>"Jim I don't want that and I don't want you!" Kate said raising her voice. Jim was about to reply when Audrey spoke  
>"we go see daddy now?" she asked<br>"yer sweetie we are going to go see daddy now" Kate replied as Janine, Nikki and Sally all came to the front door with Dylan, Harvey and Chloe

"Jim I suggest you leave and don't come back" Kate said but Jim didn't make a move

"Jim she isn't asking you" Nikki said form behind Kate

"you tool she is married to Mike she loves him and she isn't leaving him now we have to get back to the hospital Steve just rang me they have to take Mike back into Surgery one of the wounds has split and they need to restitch it" Janine said

Kate didn't care that Jim was still standing there she grabbed Dylan's hand and pushed past him and headed off towards the car leaving a dumbfounded Jim standing at her frontdoor.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22  
><strong>  
>He had be nearly 3 weeks and there was no sign of him waking up, Kate was staring out into space not hearing the doctor walk in "Mrs. Flynn" the doctor said<br>"uummm yer" Kate replied her voice husky from all the crying she had been doing, she wipped away the tears from her cheeks.  
>"it's not good, His condition isn't improving and it isn't likely that he will wake up Im sorry"<br>"So what that's it your going to just leave him there in a coma there must be something you can do" she sobbed "Im sorry if he doesn't improve by next week they will be turning off life support"  
>"NO! No You can't do that he is my husband we, we have two kids we have a 15 month old baby you can't turn off life suport please I'm begging you"<br>"I'm sorry" the doctor said walking out of Mikes hospital room Kate broke down into tears, just as Janine enters Mikes hospital room seeing Kate on the floor crying she was quite taken back- Kate hadn't been like this since the day of the accident.  
>"Kate whats wrong sweetie?" Janine asked "if Mike doesn't show any sign of improvement in the next week they are turning off life support" Kate sobbed again but louder this team as she said the two words she dreaded 'Life Support'<br>"what they cant do that" Janine said sadeness in his eyes she knew if they turn Mikes Life Support off Kate would become a complete wreck she wouldn't be able to cope.

It was the end of the next week and Mike hadn't shown any signs of waking up. He had been in a coma for a month Kates cheeks were stained from all the tears she had shed, she was just wipping away the newly shedded tears when the doctor walked in  
>" Iam sorry he hasn't improved and there are still no signs of him waking up, we have to turn off the Life Support" the newly arrived doctor said<br>"So what that's it" Kate cried  
>"yes I'm affraid so"<br>"I will sit here for the next twenty years if it means you will not turn it off and he wakes up I will do that"  
>"I understand but it is standard procedure"<br>"and it's not only his life you will distory but our kids did you know we have a 16 month old baby I can't let you turn that machine off you may have given up hope but I sure as hell have not" Kate yelled  
>" Look I understand this is hard"<br>"Hard you have no idea, how would you feel if that was your wife or girlfriend lying there and you got told the doctors were turning off the Life Support?"  
>"What! You can't do that, you cant turn off the life support" a vocie from the doorway said<br>"Ryan" cried Kate jumping to her feet and hugging him  
>"shhh mum it's okay Dad will pull throughhe is strong he has got too much to live for"<br>"why are you here I thought you were meant to be doing your navagational course at ADFA?"  
>"I couldn't concentrate knowing Dad was in here"<br>"He is going to be fine like you said he has got to much to live for"  
>"but Audrey and Dylan?"<br>"they think he is just catching up on sleep because he has been working har lately" Kate replied looking down at the floor  
>"What about you? are you okay?" Ryan asked<br>"No but I will be when he wakes up and he will"  
>The doctor left the room to give Kate and Ryan some privacy.<br>Ryan walked over to the side of the bed where Mike layed and started talk to him  
>"Hey Dad it's Ryan I hope you realise you have got everyone worried sick"<br>Mike heard what his son was saying to him and tried to open his eyes it wasn't working for him so he tried to speak the one name he could say so easily it was the name he loved so much and it belonged to the love of his life  
>"Ka...aaa...ttte" he finally stuttered out.<p> 


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

"Ryan get the nurse" Kate yelled as she rushed to Mikes side, it was meant to be the day the doctors turned off Mikes life support instead Mike decided he would give everyone a big shcok and wake up.  
>Ryan ran out of his dads room to look for a nurse "I need a nurse in here" he yelled, not one not two but three nurses all came running.<br>"He is awake" Ryan notified them Mike was busy pulling tubes out of his mouth nose IV lines out of his arms and all as Kate tried to stop him "Mike" she said "Mike baby it's me Katie your in hospital" Mike started hyperventelating and the nurses quickly placed an oxygen mask over his face and started to explain what was happening "your in the hospital you have just woken up from a Coma can I get you to squeeze my hand for me" the nurse said "good good now im just going to check your vitals and then we will get you some water" the nurse said as she started to check his pupils.

Mike had just taken his first sip of water and to no surprise to Kate he asked if he could go home yet  
>"Im sorry you just woke up from a coma we have to keep you in for observations for the next week or two" the nurse replied<br>"you scared the hell out of me" Kate said moving over to stand next to Mikes bed once the nurse had left  
>"How long have I been out for?" he asked<br>"a month they, they were giving up on you" Kate sobbed  
>"oh hunny it's okay" Mike said trying to comfort her, he squeezed her hand tighter. Mike now had tubes running down his nostrils to give him oxygen.<br>"No it's not Mike you nearly died what if you had? what would I have said to Dylan and Audrey? you have no idea how hard this has been for me"  
><span>Flashback:<span>  
><em>"Kate I'm taking you to the doctors"<em>  
><em>"I'm fine"<em>  
><em>"Kate your pale and you don't look so well"<em>  
><em>"mum just leave it I have to go see Mike" she just got up off the lounge when she collapsed back down and thats when Janine saw it Kate was bleeding Janine rang the abulance and had Steve stay with the Kids.<em>  
><em>When Kate woke up she looked into the face of her doctor thats when she realised where she was, she was at Cairns Naval Base hospital "Hi Kate" her doctor siad "how are you feeling?"<em>  
><em>"like I've been hit by a truck what happened?" Kate replied shifting on the bed to try and get comfortable "I'm sorry but you had a misscarriage" the doctor informed her "misscarriage What! I was pregnant?"<em>  
><em>"11 weeks baby Boy"<em>  
><span>End Of Flashback<span>

"Kate where did you go off to then?" Mike asked looking into the stonned face of his wife  
>"oh no where now you are not leaving this hospital till you are all better understood"<br>"but Kate" Mike whinned "you know how much I hate hospitals"  
>"Mike I almost lost you forever Im not letting it happen again now do you understand" Kate said sternly<br>"yes Ma'am" he mock saluted. Just then Maxine arrived with Dylan and Audrey "Mike glad to see your awake" Maxine said  
>"Glad to be awake"he replied turning his attention to his little girl walking into his hospital room holding her brothers hand.<br>"Daddy your awake" Dylan cheered  
>"Hey there bud yes Im awake now, hey my little princess"<br>"Dada up" she said, Maxine lent down and picked up Audrey and placed her on the bed next to Mike as Kate stepped outside to regain her composure.

Maxine noticed Kate leaving the room and decided to follow her. Arriving in the cafetiria Maxine saw Kate standing off to the side leaning against the wall "hey are you okay?" she asked approaching a very fragile Kate "No he wakes up and expects everything to be okay" Kate replied breaking down into tears  
>"oh Kate" Maxine said pulling her friend into a hug<br>"how do I tell him?" Kate started  
>"about the misscarriage?" Maxine asked, Kate gave a brief nod that word just made her stomach churn it was her 2nd one. Her first had been just after Mike had left her at watsons Bay she had thrown herself into studying she had forgotten to take care of herself and collapsed her friend had to call an ambulance that when she was told she was pregnant. She had just gotten used to the idea of having a baby not only that it would have been Mike Flynns baby, she was in her seventh month coming up to her eigth when she was hit by a car her baby girl had died. They had performed surgery and removed the baby from inside Kate. it was one of the most painfulest day as it was the day she was told her baby daughter had died the little girl in which she was going to call Avery Jane Flynn. Kate was fortunate enough to be allowed to get a birth certificate as Avery had been welcomed into the world but was not breathing when she did so if only Kate hadn't crossed that road that day she would have had a beautiful fourteen year old daughter with her.<br>"Tell him when the time is right" Maxine replied

"Mike" she said a couple of days later when she was sitting alone with him in his hospital room  
>"yer Katie" he replied<br>"I need to tell you something" she stated  
>"And I'm listening"<br>"while, while you were in a coma I I had a misscarriage" she sobbed  
>"oh Kate hunny"<br>"Mike there is something else it isn't my first well the other one wasn't a misscarriage but the baby died inside me"  
>"when was it?" he asked<br>"when you left me at Watsons Bay" she went on to explain the reason for Averys death  
>"oh Katie why didn't you tell me?" he asked<br>"I tried to but I couldn't bring myself to, I went to but every time I did I would just start to cry"  
>"well let me tell you this don't you ever be afraid to tell me something okay anything it is I will never be mad at you by it, I love you too much for anything to get in the way of that" he said kissing her hand which was clutched onto his own.<p>

_**hey guys I hope you liked this chapter I hope it makes up for not updating in a long time.  
>I am thinking about having a little sequal to this chapter with the Death of Avery but instead she actually lives and is taken from Kate at birth with Kate being told that she dies anyway if you want me to write that little sequal please let me know and please please review<br>much appreciated Carly xoxo**_


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24  
><strong>  
>It had been two weeks since Mike woke up and today he was finally allowed home but was still to rest up much to his disgust although it meant more time to spend with his wife and Kids Audrey was growing up well not physically she had the small petite form of her mother but she was more growing up mentally her speech wasn't slurred anymore and she was learning slurred anymore and she was learning how to count to ten. Dylan however was getting really tall he had taken after his father with the tall form he had also taken more of an interest in the Navys Patrol boats although Kate pointed out that Frigates are mich bigger but Dylan replied with "bigger isn't always better mummy" which reminded her of when she first came onto Hammersley and had declined Mikes recommendation letter to a Frigate she can't help but wonder what would have happened if she had accepted that letter and moved on how none of this would have happened, well not so much Mikes accident but them getting married having two perfect kids together if she had have left this would have never happened- so in one sense she could agree with Mike and Dylan on that one bigger isn't always better, Family was better. In the time Mike had been away at hospital which was six weeks Kate and Dylan had redecorated Dylans room, Kate being princess perfect she was very good at Art and spent all of her weekends in Dylans room painting a big picture of Hammersley on his wall which was finished when Mike came home.<br>"Daddy come look at my room" Dylan yelled enthusiasticly when they arrived home  
>"Dyl I think Daddy will be going to lie on the couch for a while he has only just arrived home from hospital remember"Kate pipped up as she helped Mike through the door.<br>"I got it Kate don't worry and why do I have to use this stupid thing?" he asked waving the the walking stick up in the air.  
>"Mike it's a walking stick and because it can give you extra support as your body has been in shut down mode for the parst six weeks now go and sit on the couch" Kate instructed<br>"yer but first I'm going to see my sons room" Mike said chucking the walking stick on the couch and hobbiling off to Dylans room.  
>"hehehehe Daddys a cripple" Audrey giggeled<br>"what, where did you get that from sweety?" Kate asked  
>"I heard uncle 2Dads say it" she said innocently<br>"that would be about right" Kate mummbeled under her breath as she walked off to where Mike and Dylan were in Dylans bedroom.  
>"Do you like it daddy?" Dylan asked<br>"Like it? I love it" Mike replied  
>"Mummy did it" Dylan grinned<br>"did she? she did an amazing job"  
>"Mummy always does an amazing job" Kate said walking over to Mike and snaking her arms around his waist burying her head into the side of his neck.<br>"I've missed you" she said breathing in his scent  
>"Not as much as I've missed you" he replied kissing the top of her head.<p>

Later that night Kate and Mike were laying in bed when Mike became horny he let out a groan which he tried to hide behind a cough knowing he couldn't ask Kate to have sex with him not this close after the misscarriage  
>"are you okay?" she asked hearing the moan come from Mike<br>"I'm fine" he replied "Mini me isn't quite so fine"  
>"lets hope mini me goes back to hibirnation mode" she said snuggiling into Mike a bit more<br>"I'm trying to" he moaned  
>"Mike please" she growled "the kids are just down the hallway"<br>"And? they don't hear us normally"  
>"and 2Dads mouth has gotten bigger whilst you have been out to the world Audrey called you a cripple this afternoon" Kate said adding a giggle to the end of her statement.<br>"SHE WHAT?" Mike yelled  
>"well that takes care of mini me's problem" she said noticing Mike relax "but not 2Dads problem I thinke we might have to have a talk to with him"<br>"how your not his boss anymore" Mike pointed out  
>"no but I am Audreys mother" she said as Mike grinned<br>"what?" she asked  
>"I like it when you say that mother it makes me feel previlliged to be the father of your children"<br>"don't get ahead of yourself" she replied closing her eyes  
>"wait where are you going?" he asked using his fingers to peek open her eye<br>"Im not going anywhere but I'm shurting off to the world for the night and letting my brain rest by going to sleep especially when I have to deal with you tomorrow"  
>"dealing with me isn't so bad"<br>"yer no just you and your walking stick"  
>"In not using it" he sulked<br>"yes you are no arguements"  
>"but Kate" he whinned<br>"No but Kates you are to use your walking stick and that's final now sleep" said sternly


	25. Chapter 25

**AUTHORS NOTE:- Oh My God readers i am sincerly sorry about my very poor updating but i am so stuck on this story i have decided to just end it with a sequel I hope you enjoy it!**

**SEQUEL...**

It was his 80th Birthday and he couldnt be happier he was surrounded by his loved ones he had 3 beautiful Kids that really werent Kids anymore they were all grown up. Ryan was 55 now and soon to be Grandfather having two kids with the one and only Jessica Bird both of them being little Girls Aliesha and Tianna were twins both 27 now and both engaged Ryan couldnt have asked for a better life. Dylan was 41 and Married Chloe Blake having only One child their son Corben 14 but were soon to have a little Girl any down now. Audrey was happily Married to Harvey Holiday at the age of 38 she had four kids Malorie 17, Kayne 14, Milton 8 and little Ebony-Paige 3.

With 7 grandchildren, 1 more on the way and a great gran-child on the way Mike was overwhelmed with Joy looking at his 72 year old wife Kate Flynn she grinned back at him neither one of them cared that their face was full of wrinkles and their skin was easily bruised the only thing that mattered was that they were here together and thats the way it was going to stay

till death do they part.

**Thanks so much for all your support over the long journey of this story, i will keep on writing Mike and Kate fanfics and also take a path down writing other fanfic genres but please one last review wouldnt go too far please review it would be muchly appreciated **

**regards Carly xo!**


End file.
